Karana Magical School of the Warrior
by Lythian-Malfoy
Summary: Harry was sent a second letter. It offered more. He accepted. Come with Harry on his journey to Karana, a Japanese based school of Magic.
1. Takan takes the boy

Summary: What if the Hogwarts Letter was not the only letter Harry received. Join Harry as he is trained by at Karana, a magical school based in Japan.

Harry Potter was not a normal boy. No, according to his relatives, he was a freak. Freaks don't live in rooms, he had been told. Freaks live in cupboards under stairs. So because Harry was a freak, he lived under the stairs, with the spiders.

It was a particularly annoying morning for Harry. Yesterday was Dudley's birthday, and he had been dragged along to the zoo because Mrs. Figg could not mind him. Well long story short, Harry's freakishness made the glass in the reptile house disappear, causing a snake to escape, and Dudley to be trapped in said snakes enclosure. Today would be annoying, because Dudley would want revenge. Dudley, being the descendant of a giraffe and a walrus, was, needless to say, not the fastest, most agile runner – in fact a dead slug moves faster. So, Harry prepared to spend the day avoiding the whale, also known as Dudley – or Duddiekins.

Bleary eyed, Harry stepped into the kitchen.

"Boy, bacon. Now." Three words, spoken by Walrus Vernon. Harry knew what was meant though... something along the lines of "Hey, Freak. I am hungry, Dudley is hungry and Petunia (the giraffe) is peckish. Cook 3 pig's worth of bacon, quickly, and don't burn it or we will eat you. Add 2 dozen eggs and 3 loaves of toast for good measure." - of course some of it could have been lost in the translation, however the words lost are not suitable for human hearing anyway.

After placing the perfectly cooked breakfast (enough for 300 people, instead of the 3 who would eat it), Harry made himself a bowl of cereal - using UHT Long life stuff ("Freaks cannot appreciate the taste of full cream, fresh milk").

"Duddiekins, could you grab the mail for me?" Petunia coo'ed.

"Make the freak do it."

"Freak. Mail." - again with the short sentences, which once translated contain various expletives and threats.

Harry rose from his chair – leaving half a bowl of cereal on the table and fetched the mail, quickly going through it and organising which letter was from who.

"Giraffe, Giraffe, Walrus, Whale, Potter? Oh well... Potter again..., Walrus, Walrus, Walrus, Giraffe..." Quickly pocketing his two letters (so as to avoid the Dursleys notice), he placed the piles in front of their respective owners, and sat down to his now empty bowl.

"Oh Pet... Marge is ill..."

"Dad. Dad... Here's my letter from Smeltings!"

"Congratulations Dudley my boy... Just like your old man.."

Harry had to look away to keep from laughing. Excusing himself, Harry picked up all of the empty plates (platters in the case of Vernon and Dudley) and washed them. When his job was done, he went back into his cupboard and took out the two letters.

_Mister Harry Potter_

_Cupboard Under The Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_---_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore – Order of Merlin (1st class), Supreme Mugwump, Head of the Wizengammot, Grand Sorcerer._

_To Mister Harry Potter._

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Term Starts on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Sincerely_

_  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Along with the letter was a book list, which Harry put to one side momentarily, dazed... 'Wizardry? Magic?'

Next he looked at the second envelope.

_H. J. Potter._

No address. He opened the envelope, and began reading.

_Mister Harry Potter._

_Although we do not normally contact students this way, we feel that it would be unwise for us to initiate contact in any other way._

_No doubt you have received a letter from Hogwarts. Unlike many other students in the British Isles, we are offering you an alternate choice._

_Karana Magical School of the Warrior, based in Japan wishes to extend to you an invitation to study with us, and our 'sister schools' in America, Australia and Denmark. _

_Before you make a decision, I wish to inform you of our background._

_Karana school is based in Wakkanai Japan. We solely teach war magic. Due to the need for a rounded education, we have teamed up with 3 other schools. The one in America, teaches a general Magical curriculum as well as integration with NMA'sNon Magicaly Adept. The Australian school teaches arts long forgotten. Denmark teaches what most wizards call the 'Dark Arts'. 50 years ago, the schools all merged, and although we all have separate campuses, all students are now members of Karana._

_Please find a basic breakdown of the lifestyle differences between the two 'schools', Hogwarts and 'Karana (and sisters)'._

_Hogwarts curriculum is all taught by lecture, then practical. Days are from 9 until 4, 5 days a week for 9 months of the year (roughly). Karana days start at 4am, for 2 hours, then break for breakfast, resuming at 8, continuing until 6, where there is an hour break, finishing at 9pm, 6 days a week, 12 months a year. Information is often imparted through mental transfer – although students are expected to do further research on information gained. Students spend 1 day at each school a week, then spend the remaining 2 days split between two campuses. Due to the differences in time zones we employ a system of time magic, which is why the seventh day is free. On the seventh day, your body will need to expel the tainted time magic within you, then our wards will apply the spells as you go to sleep that night. The process is relatively painless, although it will 'knock you out' for an hour or two for the first week. Karana is much harder, faster and more difficult, but we feel it is also the better school._

_Due to our unique teaching style of memory implant, you will find that the general Hogwarts curriculum, taught in our American school will be completed in little over 2 years._

_Now comes the choice. Should you choose to come to Karana, please place your hand on the parchment and say "I, Harry Potter, accept my place at Karana." Should you wish to decline placement, tear this paper up – all memory of this letter will be removed from your head._

_If you accept, you will be picked up in 3 days._

_Regards_

_Yoshia Kama_

_Headmaster, Karana._

Harry began weighing up his options. A school which would teach more, spanned four countries and went all year, but appeared strict, or a school which would probably send him home for summer breaks to his lovely relatives, yet appeared to be a lot easier... After 3 seconds of thinking, three guesses which school he chose (nb: The first two don't count!). Placing his hand on the parchment, he repeated the acceptance phrase.

3 days later, after telling his relatives that he was leaving, thank you for nothing, and enjoy the remainder of your pitiful existence, there was a knock on the door. Outside stood a tall dark Japanese man, with hair tied back in a pony tail. He wore a black business suit, and held in one hand a briefcase.

"Mister Potter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I am Takan Kamon. I have come to take you to Karana, after we get your supplies."

"How will I pay for them sir? I cannot afford it."

"Your parents, Mister Potter, were quite wealthy. I have spoken with Albus Dumbledore who held the key to your accounts, he has grudgingly handed us the key. Come. When our palms touch, I will use a magic you will learn in your third year to transport us."

Takan held out a single hand, palm up. Harry placed his hand within Takan's. As their hands touched, they vanished in a puff of smoke. Moments later they re-appeared in a small alley in the middle of London.

"Mister Potter, I am about to take you into the Wizarding hub of Britain. Britain is, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, bound too tightly by old traditions. They have not advanced. This is why you will not be purchasing anything from here. Instead we will go to one of the international centers for magic. First however we need to withdraw money from your vault."

Harry was led into a small pub, out the back and into a small yard filled with boxes and rubbish bins. Takan placed his palm over a brick and the wall folded back to reveal an alley.

"Mister Potter, Welcome to Diagon Alley. Follow."

The odd duo walked quickly towards an old white marble building.

"Do not read the plaque on the entrance Mister Potter. Goblins, who run the bank, placed a spell within the words. Speaking them, even within your head will lead to you being bound by the words there on."

The dark man (ANTo anyone who thinks I am referring to skin colour; stop being racially sensitive, I am talking about demeanor) led Harry up to a desk at the end of the row of tellers. The nasty looking Goblin looked over the desk at them with a sneer.

"Yes."

"Mister Potter wishes to make a withdrawal. In fact, on behalf of the Karana School, we want his vaults converted and placed in the K Line of vaults."

"Ah. Mister Potter. The Potter vaults are a very old series of vaults... they are also under restriction."

"What restriction."

"A Mister Albus Dumbledore has locked all but the Trust fund vault."

"And what claim does Mister Dumbledore hold over Mister Potter?"

"He is his headmaster of course. As well as a trusted member of the community and the person who placed him under his current care."

"Mister Potter is obviously not going to Hogwarts, and Mister Dumbledore holds no legal sway over Mister Potter, so I ask you to please release all vaults post haste and transfer the money to a new K Vault."

"Very well."

"Thank you."

"Griphook. Take Mister Potter to vault 687. Then I want the Potter Fortunes moved to a K Vault. Number K32 should be free."

"Follow me please."

The small goblin led the two into a small cart. The cart sped rapidly through a maze of tunnels, pulling up minutes later in front of a large iron door.

"Key please."

Takan handed the small goblin a key which was placed into the door.

"Stand back."

The door slowly opened revealing piles of gold, silver and bronze. Takan handed Harry a black pouch with a gold draw string.

"I suggest you place at least 400 of the gold coins in there." Takan said, not looking into the vault.

Harry placed in about 400 of the gold coins, barely making a dent in the large pile of coins.

"How much is in here sir?" he asked the goblin.

"Roughly 2 million galleons, the gold ones, Mister Potter."

"How much is one of these galleons worth sir?" Harry asked the goblin.

"The current exchange rate is about 15 pounds to the galleon."

Harry nodded dumbly, quickly calculating how much would be in his vault.

"Interest rates have been kind to you Mister Potter. Normally your entire schooling would have been paid for through the contents of this vault, including your primary schooling. However, without you withdrawing, and since the defeat of Voldemort has yielded high interest rates, the money has piled up. I would estimate that the money you have taken out will have replenished in about 3 months." Griphook elaborated.

"Thank you sir."

With that, Harry placed another 600 in the magical money pouch.

When Harry stepped out of the vault, the door closed, and the key was handed to Harry.

"Griphook, what would you estimate the rest of the Potter fortune at?" Takan asked the goblin.

"Well sir, probably around the 2 billion galleon mark."

"Griphook, do not transfer the trust fund into K32 then."

"Very well sir. That makes my life a bit easier."

When they reached the foyer of the bank, Takan turned to Harry.

"How much did you take out?"

"About 1,000 sir."

"Good. 1,000 will get you good quality items. On 400 we would have had to cut corners. Take my hand again."

Once again, as their palms touched the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Seconds later they re-appeared. Harry looked around. They were standing in the middle of a small city. There were no cars, no buses and no trams, however Harry did notice that each corner building had a recess about a metre square by 3 meters high with a pentagram on the base.

"Mister Potter, welcome to Maestrom. Maestrom was built about 350 years ago when Britain started stagnating. The rest of the world pulled their heads together and began to build a new market place. Since they could not agree on where the next magic hub would be, they decided to use a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, within no countries borders. The wards on this place prevent any fighting within it's bounds, and prevents anyone who is not magical from seeing it. Unlike Britain, where they still use 16th century techniques, we have embraced NMA's technology and also developed our objects further. Through our development, our training has sped up – things like memory transfer on the scale we use for teaching are impossible for the British, due to the lack of development. Whilst we develop, we also look to the past, ensuring we keep our old arts. Even though something may be easier, we do not loose the harder ways of doing it, as the knowledge is often still valid. Do you follow me?"

"Sort of, sir."

"Good. In Britain, you would notice the magical world is completely hidden. Wizards live in their own community, in fact it is very rare that a wizard will live with NMA's. Hogwarts for instance is miles away from the nearest NMA. In other countries however, you will find most magic users will live amongst the NMA's, with our institutions hidden in plain sight, appearing to be so normal that no one looks twice at them. In this respect, we have far less cases of discovery – a British wizard walking down the street is gawked at because they have no idea about NMA's – or as they call them, muggles."

As they were talking the two ended up in front of a bank. Takan walked Harry up to the counter. A young lady looked up at them.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked Takan

"Yes, we need a conversion."

"From?"

"Wizard to SMD."

"How much?"

Harry passed the lady his coin pouch. The lady emptied it onto her bench and began muttering.

"Bloody wizards, why can't they be like the rest of the bloody world and magical communities and use bloody standard decimal based currency... let's see... 1031 galleons, 12.257g to the galleon... current rates 10g makes 120 standard magical dollars..." the girls spoke louder this time. "Here we are $151,643.60. Did you want that in cash or into an account?"

"Mister Potter is having most of his fortune moved into K32. Knowing goblins they will keep it for days, so can you create an access card for a K account and place the money straight in there?"

"Certainly."

The lady walked out the back and came out moments later.

"K32 access card for Mister Potter. Just needs his signature here." The lady handed Harry a piece of paper and a pen like item – the problem was there was no nib.

"Place it against your thumb, then press the button on the top. Allow a drop of blood to fall on the X."

As the drop touched the paper, a neat signature appeared next to the mark.

"Done. Here you go young sir." A plastic card was handed to Harry.

Takan led Harry back out into the street.

"Here is a list of supplies for the first year."

_Supplies for Mister Harry Potter:_

_General:_

_Wand:_

_Generic Wand Set (3 wands)_

_Custom Made Wand x 2_

_Weaponry:_

_Sword (Suggested 2 x Katana)_

_Dagger – Ceremonial_

_Dagger – Protective X 2_

_Staff:_

_Generic Staff with Holder X 4_

_Custom Made Staff X 1_

_Clothing:_

_Battle Robe set X 4_

_Work Robes X 2_

_General NMA Apparel_

_Armor:_

_Enhanced Dragon hide/Kevlar blend X 3_

_Trunk:_

_Recommended to be a 7/1 trunk_

_Other:_

_Complete Gem Set X 4_

_Brass Telescope_

_Wooden Flute_

_Harp_

_Potions:_

_Cauldrons:_

_Standard Pewter Set X 2_

_Standard Glass Set X 1_

_Ingredients:_

_General Set X 1_

_General Refill Set X 2_

_Rare Ingredients Set X 1_

_Equipment:_

_Spoon Set X 2_

_Knife Set X 2_

_Crystal Phial Set X 5_

_Books:_

_Please ask store owner for the Karana set._

"Shall we go get your wands and staffs?"

"Yes sir."

Takan led Harry to a large shop.

"Hey Tak. Got another newbie?" A young woman leaning on the counter with bright pink hair wearing leather pants and jacket called out to the dark man.

"Yes Rene. Mister Potter, this is Rene. Rene, Mister Harry Potter needs a Generic set, 4 generic staffs, 2 fitted wands and a fitted staff."

"Can he afford the better options?"

"Yes, he can."

"Okay, Gens first then. B Grade Generic set. 5 wands, high power rating. $1,000. 4 A Grade Generic staffs... Elemental?"

Takan nodded.

"Since this is a large order, 2k for them. Now fitties... Black hair, green eyes..." she clicked her fingers and a tape began measuring various places, whilst a protractor began measuring angles. When they finished measuring the angle of the arch of his eyebrow, and the length of each strand of hair, they flew back to the desk.

"Okay Haz. Let's see... hmmm... holy maybe... no... that does not fit well with the eyes... ossage... no wrong density... Got it... ebony. Now... core... phoenix would be okay... no... maybe... no... how about uni... no that won't work either... hmmm... thestral mane and something would be great... but what... hmmm... phoenix tears... needs something else... elven hair and... yes... dragon heart string... I know the perfect specimens."

The strange young woman ran out into the back room and various crashes could be heard as well as a few well placed expletives.

"Here we are..." Rene came back out, limping, with a long stick of ebony, and a few jars. She took out a black hair, making a few comments to herself about how she hated using invisible materials – which made Harry look at her strangely. Next she pulled out a pale blond hair and a red sinew. She placed the tip of all three into a small clamp and began plaiting rapidly. She took the finished plait and dipped it into a pearly white liquid. Then she took the ebony and wrapped the plait around it. When she finished, the remainder of the wood dropped to the floor, and the plait 'oozed' into it. When the plait had disappeared, the ebony began melting into a liquid, leaving behind a magnificently carved wand.

"Oh I like this wand... Here, give it a wave." Harry gave the black wand a quick flick. There was a bright flash of light, then nothing.

"One of my finest. I definitely would not not want to be on the receiving end of this baby. Now your next one, I think we will use... yeah why not. Ivory."

"Elephant tusk?"

"Yep. Ebony and Ivory... Great mix."

"Now the core... Unicorn tail... yes... add a bit of bubotuber puss... Basilisk fang as the center... and... hmmm... that would be interesting... dragon scale as a focus."

Once again she ran out the back. A few expletives later, she was limping out with another pile of items. She took the fang and wrapped it in a unicorn hair. Then she took the two and dipped them into a yellow liquid. She pushed it into the tusk, then placed the dragon scale on the tip of the tusk. Instead of shortening and melting away like the last one, it instead shrank into a pearly white wand.

"Now try that..."

A flick released a swarm of smoky birds, which Rene mentioned were phoenixes.

"I like them both. Now as for the staff... I know what I want to use. Give me a minute... I need to go hunting. Banshee hair. Dragon claws. Devils Snare. Dementors blood... yes that will work well."

She ran again out the back, more crashing, then limped in, dumped a hand full of items on the bench then ducked under the counter. After an "Ow. God I hate this plant!" and a couple more crashes, she stood up with a 6" cutting of a plant.

She lay the short piece of plant on the bench, took a silvery strand of hair and wound it around the plant. She then placed the claw just above it and then poured a dark black liquid over the entire creation. After she cast a spell the small piece of plant became dozens of shoots from the same base which rapped themselves up, intertwining with each other, until it grew to 4'9". The dragon claws had moved as the plant grew and formed a clasp at the top of the staff. When the metamorphosis was complete, the staff turned to stone. Rene handed the staff to Harry, then pulled out an emerald and held it above the clasp the dragon claws had made. The claws opened and she placed the emerald within it.

"Done... wow... my first truly live staff. Most people have them made out of plain old wood. This one will be powerful I'm sure. And it will grow with you."

The two males left the eccentric woman after transferring $7,000 to the till, the woman talking to herself about the power of the new staff the entire time.

Takan led Harry to a large shop filled with mannequins.

"Ah Mizure Takaan" a man with a French accent came up to the two of them, tape measure around his neck. "Vat can I do for you today?"

"Nothing. My young charge needs a new wardrobe. Complete. 4 battle, 2 work, complete NMA wardrobe, undergarments, formal wear. Everything. Money is no option."

"Very vell. Come, stand up here."

Harry stood atop a black cylinder. The tape uncoiled from around the tailors neck and began measuring.

"Zeeze new tapes Takaan... they give their answers in centermeters... it is criminal, no?"

"I suppose Jean Claude."

"It is! All of my faabrics, zey come in inches. 15 inches wide, 5 inches, 1 inch. Everything is in inches. Now my measurements are in centermeters. I tell you zey are trying to make my brain explode!"

"Jean Claude. Did you ever think to cast conversion charms over your pad?"

"I never even thought about it. Zankyou."

Minutes later, the tape had finished, and flown back around Jean Claude's neck.

"Vell, now we need to decide on fabrics. Zere is cotton. Lot's of people want cotton." the look on Jean Claude's face was one of disgust. "Zen zere is vool. Vilst still being cheap, it is not, how you say... nasty." Jean Claude looked like he would rather be sucking on a lemon than the thought of people using wool. "Zen of course zere is your satin. It is nice. Many choose satin. And zen zere is zilk. Zey are just your classes. Zilk is of course ze most expensive, but it is worth it... Qui?"

"Yes, he will go with silk."

"Ah goot. Now Mizure Potter. We have your cheap silkworm zilk. Zen we have you magical creature zilks. Cheapest magical zilk is zat of ze flobber worm. Ze most expensive is voven by ze fae out of ze very magic of ze vorld."

"He will go with fae silk. However since this is such a large order..."

"Ve vill of course throw in ze adjustment charms. He vill be able to grow sree feet in all sree dimentions."

"Good. Now battle robes, he will want resistance to all elements, blows, spells and hexes. Maximum strength." turning to Harry he spoke. "These will only protect form light things, like a light scratch. If someone jabbed a sword into you, it would not protect you. If someone threw a curse and it hit you full on, it would not protect, however if it just hit the side of you, you would feel nothing. The elemental protection will not stop a thrown fireball – they are magical fires, but you could walk through a wall of fire with minimal damage."

"Oh.. Okay" was all Harry could say.

"Now Jean Claude. Everything needs the usual repellent charms, anti tear and cooling. Can you give us an estimate, cost wise?"

"Battle robes.. 4 of zem... you are looking at 3 thousand. Work robes, looking at about 600. Ze NMA wardrobe, maybe 2 thousand. Ozer necessary items... add another thousand."

"So if we give you seven, how long will it take to make?"

"Give me an hour and there will be 1 battle robe, 2 work robes and half of the rest. I will send the rest to Karana."

"Very well. Any other details you need to work out?"

"Yes. Mizure Potter. We need colours."

"Ah... yes, Mister Potter. People trained at Karana each have their own colours. Do you have a preference?"

"Ummm... Is green, black and silver taken?"

"You need four colours."

"Purple?"

"Let's see... no... we used to have one... died 3 years ago."

"Okay zen. Black base, green as the zecondary colour, purple trimming and zilver buckles. It sounds nice. Now ze work robes, I recommend black. Everything else, I vill make a variety."

"Thankyou sir."

"Good bye Jean Claude, I will see you soon."

Harry was led by Takan down a dark alley. At the back of the alley was a heavy metal door. He knocked 3 times. Seconds later, the door opened and a large hairy man stood there in a singlet and shorts.

"Takan. Long time no see. New fledgling?"

"Yes Bill. We need some... supplies."

"You told no one?"

"No."

"You know that the Global Department of Anti Dark Arcane Rituals has banned them."

"Yes."

"Very well. Your school always has managed to hide the Dark areas from view. I still wonder how you do it."

"Our schools in Japan and America do not do anything anything illegal."

"So you have another campus?"

"Perhaps."

"Dicky would love to get his hands on that knowledge."

"Dicky would love to get his hands on your stash."

"Okay, I won't tell. Come on before someone notices."

The three men stepped into a dimly lit room.

"So you want an Athame." 'Bill' said to Harry.

Harry looked over to Takan, who inclined his head.

"Um.. Yes sir."

"They're illegal you know?"

"Why sir?"

"Blood magic. Everyone frowns upon it. Most blood magic needs one. So does some light magic, but they figure 'loose a few good spells, remove a few '_evil_' spells'." Bill spoke the words evil in a spooky voice. "Rubbish I reckon. Well let's see what we got."

The man walked over to a wall and pressed his hand against the wall. The wall dissolved, revealing a glass case.

"I remember when you used to keep these on display Bill."

"Yeah that was before the raids."

"Getting bad?"

"Yep. Weekly now. Why they only left a few hours ago. Happens to all the buildings here. 15 'En-For-Cers' come in, cast 'complex' scanning charm's a first year could evade then leave. Hell they don't even knock any more. They are looking for your school you know. Dicky is heading the task force."

"Yoshia Kama holds the wards. Yoshia is a master at hiding things."

"Ah yes, Headmaster Kama. Very skilled man. Powerful Athame too. I remember the last one he purchased. His blood cracked the one before it."

"Yes, Yoshia is skilled at blood magic. The only one better is probably his sister, Roanna, who teaches the subject."

"Well let's see what your ward needs."

"That would be good Bill."

Bill took out a black dagger and held out his left hand.

"Give me your arm boy."

Bill slid the black blade along the length of Harry's arm. In it's wake, instead of a cut, was a row of symbols.

"This boy is a Brit?"

"Yep."

"He has excellent potential – I would say bordering on Yoshia's current skill. If he undertakes any ritual strengthening, then maybe beyond."

He turned and walked over to the display cabinet. After rummaging through for a while, he muttered a few words under his breath, and the cabinet slid to one side. He pulled out a black box.

"I wonder... Takan.."

"Bill?"

"Could you go to your school and fetch Yoshia for me? Or his sister."

"I will be back in a minute."

"Tell him to bring the Caer SaVath with him."

"Okay."

Bill and Harry stood in awkward silence, Bill placing the black box down on a table in the center of the room.

After a few minutes, Takan and another man appeared. The new man, whom Harry assumed was Yoshia, wore plain brown robes, stood about 6' tall, and projected an aura of power and kindness.

"Ah Bill my friend. And you must be Harry. Good to meet you."

"Hey Yosh."

"Hello Sir." the two replied.

"You think he is the one for them?"

"Aye."

"Okay. Harry, may I have your right arm please."

When Harry's arm was presented, Yoshia withdrew a clear crystal the size of a ping-pong ball from within his robes. He held out his other hand towards Bill, who gave him the black blade. He drew the blade once again along the arm of Harry. Instead of the symbols Harry expected, the clear crystal filled with red liquid. When it was full, he handed the blade back to Bill. He then placed the ball inside a small recess in the black box. The lid sprung open.

"Harry." Yoshia spoke softly. "Inside this box are 4 Athames and a challis. They are all yours. Until you are told other wise by myself or my sister, you are not to touch the one with the glass center." with that, he disappeared.

Harry looked into the box. The first blade was a straight dagger decorated with snakes made out of a silver material. The second was black and reeked evil. The third was like the first however along the center of the blade was a thin glass reservoir and the fourth looked like it was made of liquid starlight. In the center of the box was a platinum cup.

Seeing the unasked questions in Harry's eyes, Takan spoke up. "This kit was thought long forgotten... The first is a normal Athame. You will use this most of the time. The second is used only for the darkest rituals, some of which you will learn about in your second year. The Challis is often filled with blood spilled by an Athame as an offering from the ritual. The third blade is the most powerful, however it will remove blood from you to perform the magic, incorrect usage can result in death. The fourth is used only for some of the lightest rituals, usually involving Fae."

"Oh." It was obvious to all that he didn't.

"Boy, this one is free... considering it is technically not mine to sell. Now I believe you are also after a couple of regular blades?"

"Yes sir."

"Give him 2 12 inches, and maybe an 8 inch, boot holsters for the 12's and arm for the 8. Also give him a couple of Katana's" Takan spoke up.

"Regular or enchanted?"

"Regulars, I think. There is no need for enchantment at this stage."

Bill closed the Athame cabinet and made it vanish into the wall. Next he walked over to the back wall, which was lined with cupboards and pulled out a couple of boxes.

"Regular NMA issue blades and holsters. I don't have to fill in paperwork for them. 4 hundred for the lot."

Harry handed over payment and they left the school.

"Takan sir?"

"Yes Mister Potter?"

"Who is this Dicky guy you refer to?"

"Richard Barnes. Head of the local ... 'police' I suppose you could call him, as well as a member of the Maestrom Council. The police are called the Maestrom Enforcers, or just Enforcers. Dicky has made many rules which inhibit the types of magic that can be practiced – or more what items can be purchased around here – his authority does not technically extend passed the boarders of this city, however treaty's have been signed which give his enforcers the right to do anything. They kill, torture and maim, either for fun or personal gain. They are as corrupt as they come."

"Oh."

"Let's get you a trunk to put some of this in, then we will get your books, potion making supplies and anything else."

Takan led him over to one of the recesses on the corner of the street.

"To work these, just say your destination. We want to go to Trunks 'n' Stuff."

Harry stepped in, spoke his destination, and felt a sucking sensation pulling him upwards, then he felt as if he was spat out the other end, into another recess.

Seconds later Takan stepped out.

"Trunks 'n' Stuff is just over here. The squares take you to the nearest intersection to the store."

Harry followed him into the large store filled with cabinets, trunks, draws, briefcases and a bed...

"TAK! How you been? I have not seen you for a while! Oh sorry TAK, probably ruined your image in front of the newbie you've got."

"Yes, you have Stevie. For that I am not going to set you up tomorrow night."

"Sorry Tak. New model trunk is in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a 12/5/1. Yep, 12 compartments, 5 are room sized compartments, 1 connection compartment to a bag. It works both ways. The linked Bag can access all compartments. Neat bit of work. There is also a down sized version too."

"Harry here is after the 7/1."

"What about an 8/1/1 instead?"

"The downsized model of the new trunk?"

"Yep."

"Mister Potter? Any input?"

"No sir."

"Very well. He will take the 8/1/1."

"Ummm.. let's see... I'll give it to you for 1k."

Harry handed his card over. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, the size of a pair dice.

"The instructions are in the first compartment. Tak will show you how to expand it. Now Tak. What's this I hear about Natalia?"

"We broke up."

"I gathered that. Bummer. How about we go out and get drunk tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Now we have to go and spend some more money."

"Ah... fair enough. Don't let him give you any piss kid, okay."

"Sorry about him Mister Potter. He is very... crude" Takan said as they exited. "The bookstore is just this way."

They turned down a wide street and came to a large store filled with books.

"This store is probably the largest book store in the world dedicated to a single subject matter. Magic. They are also a chain store, they have shops in all magical hubs around the world, with the sole exception of Britain. If they don't have the book, they will get it for you in 5 days."

"Oh."

"The booklist for Karana is about 100 books, about $10,000 worth, for 5 years. There is an expansion set however. I suggest you take them as well. You also want a mind implantion crystal, which allows you to 'memory dump' complete books."

They walked into the store lined with books. They walked to the front counter, up to a pimply youth.

"We need a full Karana set, expansion set and a MIC."

"I'll need to check with my manager about the MIC, the Enforcers and Richard Barnes are arresting people for selling them. The books however will be $15,000. Do you have a trunk with a room? Will can put them in there, organised and in bookshelves for an extra grand."

Takan looked to Harry, who nodded yes.

"Very well."

Harry handed his shrunken trunk to the clerk, who then went to fetch the manager. Minutes later a large man wearing a gray suit walked out with the clerk. The clerk handed Harry the trunk and went to serve another customer.

"Takan, long time no see. New student?"

"Yes Paul."

"Now, my clerk here says you want a MIC? Got just the..."

As he was speaking a man dressed in a blue uniform with ENFORCER written across the back walked in.

"I'm sorry, Tak, no can do." Paul discreetly slid a business card across to Takan.

"Come then Mister Potter."

The two left the shop and Takan handed the card to Harry.

_Meet in 5 minutes, back door. Cash only._

_P._

"Why did he say no?"

"Did you not see the Enforcer?"

"Oh."

They walked over to a small back alley. A minute later Paul opened a steel door and beckoned the two inside.

"1500, no questions asked. Top of the line."

"Why so cheap?"

"Haven't you heard Takan? Enforcers are hiring a team of spell developers to write more complex scanning spells. I need to clear them out ASAP. This is just under cost."

"How many do you have to clear?"

"50 odd."

Takan opened his briefcase and pulled a business card out.

"Call Bill. He deals in ... under the counter... items. He will pay cost. Tell him I sent you and that the items will be hot property for Karana. Now, you said cash. Is a K Vault card okay?"

"K Vault... the Karana vaults are no questions, they don't even appear on statements, so yes. That will be fine."

Harry handed the card to Paul, who transferred the required funds, and Paul handed his card back with a wooden box.

"Takan or another teacher will teach you how to use it."

The next stop was a shop called "Crystals Crystals & potions" where they picked up all the rest of the supplies.

"Come, I will take you to Karana now. When we get there, you will be sorted into one of four squadrons. Blue Panther, Golden Eagle, Silver Serpent or Red Fox. These squadrons operate on a rotating roster, meaning that Silver Serpents will most likely never see a Blue Panther, except at tournament."

"Tournament sir?"

"Each year, a tournament is held. Every student in 3rd and 4th year competes. The winner, usually a fourth year, receives the title Black Phoenix. The Black Phoenix receives special training for a year. Since all parts of the tournament are watched by teachers, they learn where the weaknesses of their students are, much like exams."

"Okay."

Takan led Harry to a transportation square in the small rebate on the corner of Crystals, stepped in and said "Karana.". Harry did the same, and found himself in a trench. Peaking over the edge, he saw a tall wall, at least 60' high about a hundred meters from them, curls of razor wire littered the field.

A soldier wearing a round green hard hat and desert fatigues approached them.

"Takan, back so soon? Ah you have a newbie. Let me take you to the field commanders office then."

The two followed the man into a large tent where a man in formal military wear say.

"Takan. Another new guy?"

"Harry Potter. File A34e-S5."

"I have his file here... Very well. He has crossing permission. I will get a team to escort you through."

The commander left the tent and came back with 20 people armed to the hilt.

"Takan. Your crossing party. We have had quite a few people trying to get in recently – some Richard guy and his cronies."

"Thank you commander."

The twenty men surrounded the two and led them out of the trench, across the plain and up to the two gates, which were slowly opening.

As the gates opened, 6 men dressed in Enforcer units began running towards the party. The soldiers knelt and began firing balls of light towards the men, whilst quickly ushering the two through the gates. When they stepped through, everything faded to a plain stone room with a single door.

"That was Karana's security wards. Normally we would not have been lead to the commanders tent, just given a crossing party, but because you are new, we had to get clearance. It keeps anyone uninvited out. Dicky and his men have the ability to bypass standard access wards, so we placed the virtual battleground to give us defense against them."

When Takan had finished speaking, a boy dressed in black stepped in.

"Master Takan, Master Yoshia has asked me to bring you and the new student to his office."

"Very well. Come Mister Potter."

The boy turned and walked out of the door, turning left.

Takan started towards the door, making sure Harry followed.

The boy led them straight down the plain stone corridor. They turned left down a branching corridor and ended up standing in front of a black cube, spinning on it's corner.

The boy pulled out a wand from his robe and whispered a phrase that Harry did not quite catch. The cube changed so that it was rotating around like a carousel. Each of the four sides now showed a different view. It stopped spinning, showing an image of the corridor behind the cube. The boy spoke another phrase, and the cube rotated showing a marble corridor. He tapped the image with his wand, and the cube grew to the size of the corridor. The boy stepped through, making sure that Harry and Takan followed. When they were all through, he spoke another phrase, making the image shrink, and the cube return to spinning as it had when they had first seen it.

Silently the boy commenced walking, leading them down the marble corridor to a plain wooden door which was banded in iron. He knocked once.

"Enter."

The door swung open and Harry and Takan entered, the boy lingering in the doorway.

"Dismissed Shaun."

"Thank you Master Yoshia."

Harry looked around the room. It was fairly large, lined with book cases. In the center of the room was a twelve pointed star which reached out to a few meters from each side. There was no other furniture in the room.

"Purchased everything Harry?"

"Yes Yo..." Takan began to answer for the boy.

"I asked Harry Takan."

"Yes Master Yoshia sir."

"Don't sir me Harry... Makes me feel so old."

"Okay si... Master."

"Well, let's sort you into a squadron shall we?"

Yoshia pulled out a small wooden box with four small stones on the lid, blue, gold, silver and red, surrounding a large black stone. Each was shaped as a dome. There was a fifth stone, a clear diamond, placed at right angles to the second stone.

"Place your thumb on the clear stone and each finger on one of the coloured ones Harry. Then rest your palm on the black one."

Harry did so, and felt a warm tingling through his hand. On the back of his hand an image started to form. A black phoenix was encircled in black, around it, four animals, each a different colour appeared, straight black lines separated the different arrows.

"Well, that is interesting. Have not had one of them in nearly 50 years."

"What's interesting sir?"

"The four animals represent the schools under the Karana banner. The Japan school, usually called Karana Magical School of the Warrior, is the blue panther. The golden eagle is the American school, Salem's Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The silver serpent belongs to the Dhakhan Educational Facility, Australia's school and the Danish Brahe Academy are Red Foxes. These are the home schools of all students."

Harry nodded.

"Each school specialises. Brahe specialises in Potions and Dark Arts. Karana, the ways of the warrior, fighting magic. Salem's will teach history, charms, transfiguration, core subjects that Hogwarts teaches basically with the exception of Potions. The Dhakhan Educational Facility teaches ritual magics and spell creation, Arithmancy and Runes. Are you still with me?"

Harry nodded again.

"The specialties of these schools, if taught conventionally, would take almost as much time as a full course at Hogwarts. We extended the hours and work times, use non conventional teaching methods and we complete your training in five years in all of the above. The squadron shows your greatest strengths. A Blue Panther typically would excel at fighting magics for example. The tattoo on your hand shows specialty in all four schools – meaning you will excel at all areas we cover, as well as the fifth area. The Black Phoenix is the fifth school at Karana. Each year only one student is taught at Shar Llounen, the home of the Black Phoenix, and only in the basics. This year however, it seems a second student, you, will be joining the classes. For five years you will learn with them, on the seventh day, which is normally rest. Shar Llounen specialises in the mental arts and other races magics."

"Sir..." Takan spoke up "Wont the time magic then fail on Mister Potter?"

"Good point Takan. There is a ritual. The main problem is he will be removed from time itself."

"You are talking about Draeval Kult'ressin Time Ruler?" Takan asked incredulously "It has been lost for millenia!"

"No, not lost, erased. The Drow know it. It is their's after all."

"You wish to send him to the Drow to be be-spelled?"

"No. I will do the ritual with Harry. Harry, stand in the center of the room."

Harry walked into the middle of the office.

Yoshia walked to the north point of the star and placed a small mound of earth. He walked to the south point and created a magical flame which hovered there. Next at the west point he created a cup filled with water. In the east, he stuck a sword into the ground. He stood at the northern point and began to chant.

"Ulin lu' draeval p'los drewst dal uk l' ze'zhuanth draeval. Plynn dal ukta ap'zan rah quin ser ukt talwien pholor 'bgualyiz revis. Draeval zhah natha kulggen d' vel'bolen uk z'klaen k'lararl, kult'ressin d' draeval, doera uk a vaen"

Translation: Future and past remove from he the ancient time. Take from him fates hand yet keep his feet upon correct road. Time is a barrier of which he must pass, ruler of time, become he at last

A soft blue nimbus appeared around Harry. The sword in the ground, symbol of the future, glowed brightly, as did the water in the cup, symbol of the past.

When the ritual was completed, Yoshia stood swaying slightly.

"I would not like to have to do that for every new pupil. Now, the way this works. There are two basic commands, forward and back. Alust and Rath respectively. Then, a number. If you just say Alust 1, you will go forwards one second. To go forward more add one of the following, klew'noren or klew'kinen, which is for minutes and hours respectively. Alust 1 klew'kin will take you forwards an hour. Alust 2 klew'kinen will take you forwards two hours, etc."

"So if I say Rath 240 klew'ki.." Harry began speaking.

"Stop. Say rath wlalth" Yoshia interrupted

"Rath Wlalth" back spell Harry said confused.

"Had you finished, yes, you would have gone 10 days into the past. What I had you say reversed the partially said incantation. The thing about most Drow spells are that they do not need a focus like a wand. Nor do they need you to trace runes in the air like some magic. They do not need rituals and the like. You will learn about these forms of magic soon at Shar Llounen."

"Oh."

"No worries. Now, your schedule." Yoshia dug into his robe pockets and pulled out a scroll tied in blue ribbon. "Each day is separated into 7 basic periods, numbered 0 to 6.

_Timetable for Mister Harry Potter: SPONSOR SQUADRON: Blue Panthers_

_Monday – (Karana GMT9)_

_P0 Physical Training_

_-- Breakfast_

_P1 Weapons (P1)_

_P2 Weapon foci (T1&P1)_

_P3 Endurance (Oval)_

_P4 Dexterity (Gym)_

_P5 Stealth/Disguise (T2)_

_-- Dinner_

_P6 Run/Practice Dummies (Oval&P3)_

_-- Study & MEM DUMP_

_Tuesday – (Dhakhan GMT10)_

_P0 Physical Training_

_-- Breakfast_

_P1 Ritual (T1&R2)_

_P2 Arithmancy (T3)_

_P3 Runes (T5)_

_P4 Ancient Magic (T2&R1)_

_P5 Spell Creation (T4&P1)_

_-- Dinner_

_P6 Used for any rituals and magic requiring time._

_-- Study & MEM DUMP_

_Wednesday – (Salem's GMT-6)_

_P0 Physical Training_

_-- Breakfast_

_P1 Transfiguration (T1)_

_P2 History of Magic (T2)_

_P3 General Charms (T1)_

_P4 Herbology (G1)_

_P5 Care of Creatures (magical) (Grounds Hut)_

_-- Dinner_

_P6 Astronomy (A1)_

_-- Study & MEM DUMP_

_Thursday – (Brahe GMT1)_

_P0 Physical Training_

_-- Breakfast_

_P1 Potions (L1)_

_P2 Potions_

_P3 Defense Against Dark Arts (T1&P1)_

_P4 Dark Arts (T2&P2)_

_P5 Sacrificial Magic (T1&R1)_

_-- Dinner_

_P6 Dark Rituals (T1&R1)_

_-- Study & MEM DUMP_

_Friday – (Brahe and Dhakhan)_

_P0 Physical Training_

_-- Breakfast_

_P1 Dark Arts (T1&P1)_

_P2 Defense Against Dark Arts (T2&P3)_

_-- Cross over & free time_

_P4 Ritual Magic (T1&R2)_

_P5 Spell Creation/Runes (T4&P1&R2)_

_-- Dinner_

_-- Study & MEM DUMP_

_Saturday – (Salem's and Karana)_

_P0 Physical Training_

_-- Breakfast_

_P1 Weapons (P1)_

_P2 Weapons (P1)_

_-- Cross over & free time_

_P4 Transfiguration (T1)_

_P5 General Charms (T1)_

_-- Dinner_

_-- Study & MEM DUMP_

_Sunday – (Shar Llounen)_

_P0 Physical Training_

_-- Breakfast_

_P1 Mind Magic (Defense) (T1) 2_

_P2 Mind Magic (Offense) (T1) 2_

_P3 Drow Magic (T1&P1&R1) 1_

_P4 Elven Magic (T1&P1&R1)1_

_P5 Fae Magic (T1&P1&R1) 1_

_-- Dinner_

_P6 Other Magic (T1&P1&R1) 1_

_-- Study & MEM DUMP_

_Key: P# Practice Room, T# Theory Classroom, R# Ritual Space, L# Lab Room, A# Astronomy Tower. # indicates size of a specialty subject._

Harry looked at the timetable he was handed.

"You will note that Friday and Saturday are relatively light. All work and no play would kill our students. You do not have Sunday free like most students, so you may use your magic to give yourself an 8th day. The period times are on the back."

Harry flipped the page over.

_P0 0400 – 0600_

_p1 0800 – 0955_

_p2 1000 – 1155_

_p3 1200 – 1355_

_p4 1400 – 1555_

_p5 1600 – 1755_

_p6 1900 – 2100_

_curfew: 2300_

"I see you have noticed there is no time there for a third meal. During each class there will be light food available for consumption – sandwiches and the like. The food is not to interrupt classes however. Your classes will start in two days. Until then, each morning you will have basic fitness training for 3 hours, waking at 4 am. Then you will have a few memory dumps on traditions and the like, as well as information all students should know before commencement etc. Lunch, then you will have two more hours of physical training, an hour and a half of memory dumps, and then you will have language lessons, in Japanese and Danish. Questions?"

"Umm.. what exactly are these memory dumps?"

"This is not easy to explain, but I will try. When you are taught something, your brain 'carves' passages into your memory. What a memory dump does is it creates these passages. The classes are then quick revision, which gets your brain to find these passages, adding them to it's 'map'. I could memory dump you with the complete Japanese vocabulary and rules of the language, but you would not be able to speak fluent Japanese, or understand it unless I was to first teach you a few basics. Your brain would go to carve these new passages and find them already there. Then it would begin exploring them, mapping them, allowing you to draw on this knowledge. Then you need practical experience to enforce these passages. If you did know Japanese and never used it, the passages would cave in. So your map would contain it, but when it goes to access it, it would be just out of reach and you would have to clear the mess out before you could access it again. That is why we have classes. We can teach hundreds of times faster than traditional methods this way, but we cannot just dump the entire curriculum."

Harry nodded his head, indicating his understanding.

"Okay now, let's get you settled in. As your timetable said, you will be sleeping with the Blue Panthers at Karana, and all of your classes will be with them. Takan."

"Yes Master Yoshia?"

"Take young Harry to the dorm rooms. Harry, I will see you on Sunday, I am the primary teacher of Shar Llounen. As is my sister. Takan, when you are finished, come back here. Dismissed."

"Thank you Master Yoshia" Harry said quietly. Takan nodded to Harry, indicating that he should follow. He led Harry to the same black cube they had arrived through. He held out his hands, palm forward, and it changed as it had with the student, revealing the corridor they had come from.

The two stepped through, the cube returning in their wake. They strolled down a set of corridors, then up 3 flights of steps, which took them to a hallway lined with doors. Each door was solid wood, with a thick brass lock, iron banding, and brass numbers on the door. Most also had brass lettering below them. Takan led him through twists and turns until they were in front of a door numbered 56. He placed his hand inside his suit and pulled out a large brass key. He placed the key into the lock, twisted it quarter of a turn clockwise then turned to Harry.

"Place your palm on the door knob."

As his fingers closed over the knob, the door glowed golden for a second, then returned to normal. Takan turned the key a half turn clockwise.

"Say your name."

"Harry Potter."

Under the numbers his name appeared in brass. Takan completed the turn and the door opened.

"Welcome to your new room. I will leave you to settle in. To un-shrink your trunk, hold your hand above it and say Enlarge. I will see you tomorrow" With that Takan turned and left.

Harry took a moment to look around his room. It was not large, but it was better than his old cupboard. In one corner was a plain single bed. Next to the bed was a bedside table. In the opposite corner was a bookshelf, next to it was a desk and a filing cabinet. After getting settled in, explanding his trunk and placing a generous stack of loose leaf paper, pencils, pens, quills, inks in various desk draws, he climbed into his bed and settled down to sleep. The next morning he was awoken by a loud knock on the door.

He pulled on a set of shorts and a t-shirt and pulled open the door.

"Mister Potter?" a muscular man, no older than 25, wearing a black muscle shirt and shorts asked.

"Yes sir?"

"I am Trainer Paul Guerre. For the next 5 years we will get to know each other well. I am managing your fitness regime."

"Does every student here have their own trainer?"

"No. Each student is assigned to one of 20 trainers, which means that we have about 5 pupils each. The trainers oversee their charges, however it is up to the student to control their training. I will observe you at least once every ten days, and change your regime depending on your strengths and weaknesses."

"Oh."

"I will be spending the next two days entirely with you. Nine other trainers will be doing the same for the other 9 students in Blue Panther squadron. Each squadron has a different start date. Golden Eagle for example will not start their induction for another 6 days."

"Okay..."

"Come and we will see what you can do."

Paul led Harry down the hallway and onto a large oval.

"I want you to run laps around this oval until you begin to feel tired. No stopping, slowing to a jog, walking or anything of the sort. Stretch before you leave. I will not show you how, I want to see your knowledge first."

And Harry did. After one lap ("400 meters done Mister Potter") Harry was thanking Dudley and his gang for their Harry hunting, he was not the least be tired yet. On the 10th lap, 20 minutes later, Paul called a stop.

"Good. You are not hopeless. Hold out your arm."

Harry, puzzled, held out his arm, where Paul promptly measured his pulse.

"90... you didn't even break out in a sweat did you?"

Harry shook his head – his runs with Dudley had gotten longer after Dudley had been given a moped (For those who don't know what a moped is, bike with a lawn trimmer motor, no license required), which allowed him to chase him all around Surrey at a fast pace, often his runs would be in excess of 10 km's. So it was nothing new.

"Well. Let's get on to weights then shall we. Warm down Mister Potter."

He was led to a large gymnasium, where he was instructed how to use various equipment. After half an hour of solid training, he was led to a large room with a wall made entirely of mirrors.

"Dance. It will aid you with dexterity. Your dexterity class will actually consist of a large amount of dance. It will also contain stretches and various other ... skills... your endurance training will be a lot of Aerobic exorcise. From what I have seen, we will be adding hurdles to your running course, running at least 10km's then a few k's on the bike. I have to sit down and actually write your routine."

An exhausted Harry Potter was lead into a small round room with a lone wooden stool in the center.

"I see Paul has exhausted you Mister Potter. I am Doctor Joan Phillips" a tall, thin middle aged lady with black shoulder length hair commented.

"yes... ma'am.."

"None of that Ma'am stuff Mister Potter. Doctor, Doc, Doctor Phillips or Joan only. Now we are here to do a physical."

"Okay then Doctor Phillips, please call me Harry."

"Okay Harry. Now sit down on this stool and remove your t-shirt."

When Harry was seated and relieved of his upper coverings she began to walk around him. She nodded once, pulled out a sheet of paper and began to dictate whilst continuing her circling.

"Seriously malnourished... Bruises upon the chest... Welts on the back... Stunted growth... Glamourie... Mister Potter, do you know why you have a 6 year glamourie upon you?"

"Glamourie Doctor?"

"Yes, Glamourie. A charm to disguise looks."

"No idea Doctor."

"Well, let's remove it shall we?"

She pulled out her wand and wove an intricate pattern.

"Abrogo_ Abeo_" she spoke. Harry felt a brief tingle, then nothing.

"Well that was interesting. I suppose you would like to know what the charm was hiding?"

"Yes please Doctor."

"Okay, they are not that pronounced. Your hair is now down to your back, your features are more aristocratic, your eyes are still the same brilliant green, however they appear larger, making them appear more brilliant. Hmm. It may be easier to let you see."

"_faccia una superficie riflettente_" A large reflective surface appeared, which Harry gazed into. His once pure black hair was now streaked with a red hue. Everything else was as Joan had said. He was still recognisable as himself.

"It seems most of it is based on your hair. It appears to have been placed on you when you were about 5."

"My aunt cut my hair really short that year, leaving a tuft at the front of my head to hide the scar... I woke up the next morning and it was fine."

"That would be it then. The accidental magic you performed would have had some trickle down effect onto your face."

"Oh."

"Now, on with the examination. Hmmm... Mild case of a respiratory disease... No allergies... Well, we get some food into you, and if you drink a full replenishing potion, you will be in top health. PAUL!"

Paul stepped back into the room as Harry pulled on his shirt.

"Take him to the mess hall, feed him a rep potion and he needs to eat more. He's malnourished. I gather you have had time to sketch out his diet?"

"Yeah. See you later Joan. Come on Harry... Hey, nice hair by the way."

He was lead to a large room with 5 large tables with 5 chairs. Each table was full, apart from the one on the far left, which only held one other boy.

Paul led Harry to that table and sat him down. As he sat a plate filled with breakfast appeared.

"Hi. Names Zabini, Blaise Zabini."

"Potter, Harry."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Same. Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah, I think this is the first year table."

"Oh."

One by one other first years filed in. Two of the first years could not speak English, the other one was silent. Harry could tell that Blaise would be a friend, however the other 3 were an unknown quantity.

Minutes later all the students, bar the first years left the hall. 5 people walked into the room, each standing behind one pupil. Harry noted that Takan was behind him.

"Come Harry."

He stood and left, noting each student left with their tutor.

"As you may have guessed, each student is assigned a personal trainer and another staff member. In Hogwarts, my role would be equivalent of Head of House, however we take a much more personal approach, and we do not teach classes. There are twenty mentors, so like physical trainers, we each have about 5 students. Although you will not see me as often as you will Paul, I will be keeping a much keener eye on your progress. Every month we will meet for an hour. During this hour we will talk about classes and later on any elective classes you may want to choose. Electives are taken in third year, as you have received a base knowledge in all classes the two half days are dropped and filled with electives, each squadron has some specialty classes limited to them alone, however there are also general ones. With your abilities, you will be able to take more classes according to Yoshia, but we do not need to worry about that yet. Now I am going to teach you about the memory dumps."

Harry followed Takan to his room. Takan indicated Harry should open the door.

"Sit." Harry sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"The module we will start with is 'Core Module – Karana Information'. The way this works, sitting where you are, opposite you there is a rune, invisible to your eyes. The rune is magically tied into a large device called a pensive, which holds memories. When you speak the activation words, the rune connects to you and the pensive and transfers the memory into your head, as was explained earlier. To activate it, say '_videz la mémoire intitulée'_ followed by the title of the memory or module followed by '_dans ma tête'_, and viola. The memory must be accessed within 48 hours or it will disappear from your head. The best way to do this is to only use a module that will be used in the next two days. Your professors will give you a module list for classes. Using the crystal you purchased, you can do the same with books. Then you will need to skim through some of the basics in the book, and hours of study will be done in minutes."

After the lecture, Harry completed the first module. When he finished Takan talked about some basics of magic, and Harry felt information rush to his brain.

Takan pulled out a long list.

"Complete these. I will be back in a few hours. I gather you will remember the activation phrase, as it was in module one. When you need me which phrase the school will recognise as a call?"

"aidez-moi"

"Correct. What language is it?"

"Um... French?"

"Correct. Why is it French?"

"Because the rune developed was by a French man?"

"Yes. Good. I believe that the core module will stay with you then. Complete that list."

Takan turned and left Harry to it. Hours later, after Harry had finished the list, Takan came back into the room.

"How far along are you Mister Potter?"

"Finished."

"Really? That list was supposed to last two days. Well, lets trigger some memories. Each of those modules had a tie in with another, which means that after a slight bit of information your brain will explore the complete set of modules."

"Oh ... Kay..."

"Maestrom was founded in 1658 by the council of 12..." Takan spoke for about 15 minutes on the basic history of the area.

Again there was a rushing feeling as the knowledge was assimilated into his head.

"What was the name of the head of the council Harry?"

"Marcello Delacareo."

"Good. If a baby is conceived on July 12th 1992 what happens?"

"If parents are NMA's, the child is magical, if the parents magical, the child is NMA."

"Good. Why?"

"The alignment of the stars, along with the flows of magic reverse the magical state of the child."

"Uh Huh. Other dates for 1992?"

"5th of January, 16th of August and the 12th of December."

"Correct. What is the correct way for your hair to be worn?"

"As I am the head of a family, during formal engagements it should be back length, tied with a single black ribbon."

"Almost correct. What about the fact you are under age?"

"Umm.."

"A white streak through your hair from the front center."

"Oh..." Memories once again rushed in.

"Good. I believe all those modules are down pat. Now Paul will be here in an hour with your training schedule and a record card. File the record card and training schedule in the top cabinet which is linked to mine. I want to be able to look it over tonight. Tomorrow I will teach you about the gateway. I will see you after dinner, we will do some languages. Now go to lunch."

Minutes later Takan was standing in Yoshia's office.

"Sir. He has already completed the list of Dumps."

Yoshia frowned and pulled a manila folder out of his filing cabinet. He opened it, flicked through a few pages, and looked up.

"All of the core modules Takan?"

"And protocol Yoshia."

"Good." Yoshia made a few notes in the folder.

"Is there something I should know Yoshia?"

The headmaster of Karana sighed.

"He survived Avada Kedavra from the British dark lord Voldemort. It was rebounded from him and dis-embodied Voldemort."

"That was the dark lord the council was considering stepping in to stop, was it not?"

"He was. Do you remember the research I did into magical ties and the effects of an unwilling bond, resulting in death to the initiator?"

"Yes... You think..."

"Yes. You will need to watch him closely. If my paper was correct, he has the magical reserves of two people, and some of his skills. Also Voldemort was a Serpent Speaker, I am sure young Harry is too."

"The boy will be learning more schools of magic than any other... You want me to add Serpent magic to it as well?"

"You are the only one here who can speak Serpent Tongue Takan."

"And if he goes Dark? How will we stop him?"

"He survived Avada Kedavra, was unwillingly bound to evil; he cannot go dark. You wrote a paper on the curse, you know the three defenses."

"Pure soul, physical barriers and a shield of pure 'good' magic."

"Exactly. There is no way there was a wall of pure 'good' magic, and there was no physical barrier."

"That leaves pure soul. I will teach him. Won't a pure soul stop him from using the darker arts?"

"A pure soul is neither 'good' or 'evil' Takan. I thought you would know better. To be pure it must be balanced. Perfect harmony of good magic and bad magic."

Meanwhile Harry was enjoying a leisurely lunch talking with Blaise. It turned out that Blaise's parents lived in England gathering information for the 'Council'. Originally he was going to go to Hogwarts too, but his mentor had come over and extended the invitation. After the food was finished he rejoined Paul just outside of his room.

The next day was much of the same. After successfully learning Japanese, at least enough to be able to have a basic conversation, the night before, he talked briefly with the two non English speaking students. Takan had sat down with him during the time allocated for memory dumps and they had discussed subjects, looked over a few of the books and talked about what area's he thought he would enjoy. He heard a few stories of Takan's school days, and was taught how to go between campuses.

"Mister Potter, you will need to learn how to go between campuses. The way you were taught through memory dump will not work correctly for you. Forget the spells. The way you will do it is to step up to one of the portals, the black cubes, and imagine it being forced into the position for travel. Then spin it mentally and force it to expand. Then imagine threads of magic sewing it to the walls of the corridor, making sure not to miss the bottom, and step through. Then release the threads and allow it to collapse. You will then need to move yourself through time. Come and we will try it. There is a portal just around the corner of your room. I am sure Yoshia will teach you how to anchor one when you are at Shar Llounen."

Harry quickly learned how to tell which campus was which. White marble was to the teachers offices. Gray stone was Karana, black marble was Denmark, plaster was America and Australia had pathways which seemed to be floating in the middle of space which according to Takan, it was in a sense – he had said something about the person who built it felt rituals required one to be surrounded by nothingness.

At the end of the day, Takan promised to call in just before curfew to see how the day went.

Harry went to sleep, anxious to start learning.

--AN--

This is the revised first chapter, I have decided to complete this fic. If you have any questions I will en devour to answer them.

--Responses to teaser Q's--

**FROM AlleyKitty:**

**Harry really doesn't like his relatives?**  
Nope, would you? Did you like my pet/wild names ;-P  
**Harry's getting out of Dumbledore's control?**  
That is my aim. Dumbledore cannot control him when he has made the choice  
**Will Harry get some answers?**  
Harry will not properly learn of his heritage until they will cover "British History". The magical community has  
seemingly alienated Britain, only a few countries maintaining contact (and that is only because JK Rowling shows Beubaxtons and Durmstrung in the triwizard tournament), so Moldy-Voldy is not seen as a major threat to the rest of the world, being focused solely on Brits.  
**How fast will Harry learn things?**  
At an average rate for the school, he will be a good student in all classes, with few difficulties. The learning is much faster than Hogwarts as all class time is spent polishing theory that already sits in their heads - in essence linking what they know with the practical motions. Does that make sense?

**FROM Dolson**

**This is very good. I like the premise, like the attitude. The dialogue at times is stillted - you're trying too hard to make it sound realistic. Maybe some nonverbal reactions (shrugging, smiling, etc.) would punch it.  
**Thanks, I will take that into account**  
Otherwise I liked Takan and the rest of the characters so  
far. More! You've shown some knowledge of other genres and throwing the drow in at the end made me curious. This story has a lot of potential.  
**Thanks, the Drow will appear later on....**  
Don't forget that Voldemort will have to enter in sometime,  
as will Harry's destiny... unless you've created a new one? I like the multi-national twist as well.  
**I mentioned that the school was only 5 years which will  
put him at 16 (equiv of 6th year) after graduation, where will suddenly be drawn into "War With Volde" when Dumbledore appears on his doorstep ;-P**  
One last thing...watch the punctuation. It doesn't hurt the  
story, but every once in a while it will make you stumble over a sentence or phrase. Keep up the good work and this story will ROCK.  
** If anyone wants to beta... EMAIL ME PLEASE!!!!!! I beg of you.

**FROM Silvrfoxfire**

**Do we have the pleasure of having more students ripped away  
from the miserable Dumbledufus and joing harry on this new journey? I think every one would benefit from this education rather than suffering Hogwarts. I don't know why but I have a gut feeling the other student going into the phoenixes is going to be Draco and without Hogwarts rivalry these two are going to be something to fear.**

There will be one other student (who yet is undecided(Currently either Draco or Blaise I am thinking. There is no way Ron or Ginny could go, but Hermione is an option)) who will go to Karana, however they will instead be with Harry's host sqadron (as he is technicaly a member of all 4 the 5th). Said student will also win the tournament of course, becoming the Black Phoenix for 5th year. I do not want to give too much away.


	2. Compressed Schooling for the Gifted

Welcome one and all to chapter two.

------

Harry awoke at 4am, pulled on a muscle shirt, pair of shorts and a pair of runners (trainers), grabbed the training schedule Paul had given him, then left towards the field to start his morning run. When Harry finished the 17 laps prescribed on his schedule, he took out a biro to write the time it took, and was surprised to see it already filled in. The same happened at every other station – in weights it wrote the weight, time and number of repartitions, and in dance it described all of the mistakes made in the exercises. He then returned to his room to get cleaned up, then slipped into a work robe.

Blaise and Harry walked down the identical corridors to their first class, weapons training. They were soon joined by the other three students and a severe looking woman with her hair pulled tightly back into a pony tail. She had black hair and wore an outfit one would expect to see in a Tomb Raider movie. She unsheathed a katana from across her back.

"This is a katana. A Japanese sword. Often warriors will have a pair, strapped in a cross across the back. If you are anything like the students I have taught in the past you will favor this weapon, if however I see you favor it to the point of ignoring other options I will personally battle you, and show you the error of your ways. Enough about that. We will not even be touching steal until you have learnt hand to hand combat. Once you are proficient there, we will add a weapon. Then another, and another. Like clothing. You will need to be constantly aware. My fourth cousin seven times removed (AN is that even possible?) is a British auror. He has a phrase I think you would do well to live by. Constant Vigilance. To promote this idea, next month I will start attacking you at random. I could be mid sen..." she smoothly drew a dagger out and threw it, striking the door dead center "tence, as you walk down the corridor, whenever."

With her speech over, Mistress Kail, started with basic hand to hand motions. As they moved through them, the knowledge that was placed into their heads became clearer, and they progressed at a rapid pace.

"Good. You are not incompetents. Dismissed."

The 5 students lined up again outside of the room as Mistress Kail left the room. A slender man came running down the corridor, skidding to a halt out the front of the practice room.

"I see you have Kail. Any other teacher would have let you stay in there. She is strict and hard to please, but easily the best instructor. Come on in."

When they were back inside the room, they were led through a door to the right, which was a small classroom with a blackboard (AN I know white boards are more modern but most teachers I have talked to agree blackboards are better – I agree too) which was over a raised platform with a large desk on it. Facing the desk and board were 5 desks with chairs. They each took a seat and faced the front.

"Now, wands. Who knows how they work?"

Everyone raised their hands – the data was part of the initiation modules.

"Good you have all been dumped. Mister... Zabini. Describe how a wand works."

"The core of a wand allows the wielder to tap into their magical reserves and pull a minute amount of magic out. Enough to charge the core. Once the core is charged it acts as a magnet and attracts surrounding magic. The length of wood and type define how well the core can weave and control the magic. The magic is then woven using a movement, and intention – intention is often created through incantation."

"Correct. For an A grade answer I would have mentioned some other things. Mister Potter, can you name one other thing Mister Zabini should have mentioned?"

"Um.. The amount of magic required to charge the core changes depending on the animal or object in the core. The core must be inherently magical."

"Good. Miss Turncole?"

"Some spells do not require magic around them to work, merely pulling magic from the core themselves, allowing those spells to be performed in a place where magic wards prevent other spells from working."

"Very good. Mister Miki?"

"Finite Incantatum, the basic reversal spell does not rely on any core magic, the wands core is instead energised and linked directly to the weave it is trying to unravel." the Japanese boy spoke up.

"Miss Miki, anything you can add to that?"

"Wands are not necessary to perform magic?"

"Correct. That is the answer I was looking for. Wands are not necessary to perform magic. It is just the easiest way. For instance, instead of casting a short range fire charm to burn an opponent in battle, what if I used my katana as a focus and cast the same spell as I sliced into them. As I am not using a wand, the weave will be different, instead of sending of a brief cloud of heat for example, it would most likely turn the majority of the blade red hot. As I do not have a core in my blade like a wand, to draw out the initial charging energy, I need to force it out however." The lesson was mainly theoretical, then meditation.

Endurance and dexterity training were long and hard. By the end Harry was ready to drop dead. When at last the two torture sessions were over, the five pupils made their way to their disguise training.

When they arrived, the door was unlocked, so they entered. The room was basically the same as the other room they had used for weapons foci. After they were seated, their teacher appeared out of no where. Her hair was dark brown and shoulder length. Hairs hung around her narrow face, making it seem as if she was peaking out from under her hair.

"Being able to disguise ones self, and be stealthy is probably the most useful tool you will ever have. In here you will learn to walk silently, talk silently, disappear, reappear and change appearances among other things. We are starting with changing appearance. There are 5 major methods of changing ones appearance, which in many cases will need to be combined. NMA's probably the easiest to see through – using different clothes and NMA makeup one can appear totally difference, potions – these often require forethought – many disguise potions requiring months to create, self transfiguration is a difficult art – so often someone else would do the transfiguration for you instead of pointing a wand at yourself, charms exist to change minor details – eye colour, hair colour and length, accent and the like and then there are magus abilities, our first focus."

She looked around the room as if evaluating everyone within it.

"There are 3 types of magus. Animagus, Multimagus and Altemagus. An Animagus can change their form into that of an animal. Usually an Animagus will only have one form, that that suits them best, however with a lot of training, more forms can be added. Two of you have that ability, Mister and Miss Miki."

The twins smiled at each other.

"A Multimagus or Metamorphmagus is a person who can change their physical characteristics, hair, bone structure etc, using only thought. They cannot change into animals or anything not human and of the same gender, Miss Turncole, you have this ability. Then there is the Altemagus. An Altemagus has the ability to change into any non magical animal, change their appearance and also alter gender."

Harry looked downcast for a minute and Mistress Sole turned to him.

"Harry, your ability is quite bizarre. It appears you have the ability of a Altemagus, with a slight twist. It appears to me that from what I gather, you can only turn into 3 different non magical creatures, you can change into any humanoid race, Vampire, Elf, Daemon etc. and your appearance and physique. Interesting. In case you are all wondering, I am an aura reader. That is how I know." Master Sole continued on about the fact that she had not had any classes before with a multimagus, let alone an Altemagus in over 45 years, and how exciting it would be to train them. Not just one, but three of them. At the end of the class, the five students began getting better acquainted with each other over dinner. The silent girl, Maria Turncole was from America, her father died when she was 5 from a magical variation of the plague, and the family had lost much of it's social standing after the fact. The twins, Shino, the male and the female, Chieko Miki grew up in Japan. Their family bread shadow stallions, a magical breed of black horse ridden by nobility.

The five pupils made their way out onto the oval, and began their physical training.

Harry returned to his room and went to his filing cabinet. He opened the draw directly linked to Takan's draw and pulled out a list of modules to learn for the next day, along with a list of advised books based on the first day of classes. He sat down at his desk and began the arduous task of learning the next days assignments.

After ticking the last one off of his list, he took his suggested reading list and turned the key for the large room like compartment. The trunk turned so that it was vertical, Harry crouched down and slid into his compartment, which turned out to be a small corridor maybe 3 meters deep. The door closed as he stepped through, the lights above him flickered on. At the opposite end of the room was a door which looked remarkably like an elevator. On the elevator door was a letter held up by a piece of masking tape.

_To Mister Harry Potter._

_Takan has never before taken on a protege. I gather he has not told you much about himself, and it is not my place to do so for him. When he does you will understand why this is a special occurrence._

_As it is obvious we can expect great things from you, I have decided to give you a little present. This trunk is almost exactly as I said it was, except for one thing. I had been working on a charm to, instead of expanding a chamber to the size of a large room, approximately 15 times the size of the trunk, it would expand it to 300 times. I succeeded and within the space, I placed this large complex. _

_Regards_

_Steve_

_P.S. If you hurt Takan I will hunt you down and kill you. Enjoy the trunk_

Harry gaped at the message. Then snapping to his senses he pressed the button to open the doors. The doors slid open silently, and Harry looked at the control panel. The 'complex' had 100 floors, each button had a label next to it – many of which were blank. The few that were filled in were "Living quarters", "Library", "Laboratory", "Running Track", "Training room" and "Ritual space". He pressed the button for the library. The lift began moving upwards at an incredible pace. Harry found himself inside a huge room. He could barely see the opposite wall. Along the walls were shelves that were filled with books. In the center of the room was a group of armchairs a desk and a lectern. Upon the lectern sat a large red book and a sheet of parchment.

_Mister Potter. _

_Takan is well respected at our store. The book set you purchased along with another seventeen thousand books have been placed in your library for your use. The main reason, one which Takan has no doubt not told you, is that much of Maestrom owes him a huge debt. Takan has saved our city from complete ruin 5 times over the course of his 35 years as a Protector. You probably do not know about the Protectors, you will probably learn more about them in history. He retired 10 years ago and Yoshia Kama has been asking him to take on as mentor since. Only this year did he accept, and he has refused to accept another student after you. _

_I personally, as do many others, see this as a sign that you are his 'heir' in a way. I ask you not to pester Takan about his past, he has basically told every shop owner in Maestrom that if we offer him special treatment or anything of the sort, outside of friendship, he will never shop with us again. So I personally see this as a way of paying him back._

_Do not mention that I have said you were his only 'fledgling', he came to us straight after you accepted and told us to act as if he often had a student under him... don't ask me why._

_  
Regards_

_Paul_

_Magical Books and Tomes Pty. Ltd._

Harry blinked. Then he stared at the letter and blinked again. Worried that he would have a heart attack if he read any more letters, he decided to read the books on the recommended list. He opened the red book that was under the parchment he turned to the "s" section (AN – if you have not figured it out, it is a catalog).

_Special Abilities – Disguise and Transformation (Vol 1)_

He tapped it with one of his generic wands (Takan had advised that he keep the other two in his trunk until he needed them, to prevent loss or damage), as the note from Takan had instructed, and the book materialised next to the index.

He sat down on one of the chairs and began to read. One particular passage jumped out at him.

_Terremagus_

_The ability to transform into any humanoid, and change the features of said form (occasionally with the ability to change things like muscle mass, gender etc) is extremely rare. It is estimated that one appears every 500 years. As such not much is known about how the changes come about._

_We do however assume that Terremagus transformations are much the same as Metamorphamagus' transformations. _

_Terremagus' also have the ability to transform into a couple of animals. A few have also been known to transform into a magical creature. It is hypothesised that this is achieved the same way an Altemagus would perform the transformation. The Terremagus decides the forms._

_Testing for Terremagus skills: Please place a drop of blood on this square. If it turns green, you are a Terremagus._

Following the directions, Harry placed a drop of blood onto the small square at the base of the page. Green.

Harry stared at the page for a while, then began on the other books. An hour or so later a loud chime went off, indicating someone waiting at the door to his rooms. Takan.

Harry placed the book on the desk and walked back into the elevator pressing the "_LOBY_" button. He stepped out of the trunk, which promptly righted itself, and opened the door.

"How was your day Mister Potter?"

"Good thank you sir."

"I have not had a chance to talk to your teachers. How were classes?"

"Fine I guess sir. I found out I am a Terremagus."

Takan raised his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well how interesting. Cecile mentioned something about your bunch being talented. Especially Zabini and yourself."

Harry stood silently, then startled at his lack of manners, stepped back.

"Want to come in?"

Takan nodded and sat on the chair in front of the desk, turning it to face the bed, where Harry sat.

"Paul is pleased with your training, he observed you today in the background. Have you completed tomorrows memory dumps?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "Good. Now what will happen is you will train, eat, then use the portal. If you leave at 8, it will be 9 when you get there, so you will need to go backwards an hour. I suggest giving yourself a good five minutes at least to get to the classroom, although if you are late you could just go back a few minutes until you were not late. After classes you will come back here and go forward an hour. Study then sleep. Okay?"

Harry yawned, then nodded his agreement.

"I will see you on Sunday to take you to Shar Llounen."

Harry crawled into bed, eagerly awaiting the next day.

His first class of the day was Ritual studies with Mistress Sielle, a tall, thin, mousy haired lady. The first class was theoretical, discussing why some things require ritual.

"Mister Zabini. What is the purpose of a ritual?"

"To create complex weaves instead of the basic single threaded weaves of a spell."

"Good. Mister Potter. Can you expand on that?"

"Rituals can also cross barriers a standard spell cannot cross, dimensional and time for example, as well as combine the strength of casters and use magical currents to the advantage of the head caster."

"Good. Miss Turncole, what is the purpose of an athame in ritual magic?"

"To cut threads of magic in the weave, unlike sacrificial magic in which it is used to draw blood."

"Acceptable answer. Miss Miki, the star, be it a 5 pointed pentagram, a six pointed, 12, 20, 24, 50 or 100 is used during most rituals. Why?"

"The star contains a separate, equal quadrant for all casters with a separate center section where the magic is focused."

"Good. Mister Miki. A ritual being performed by a single person on themselves is always performed in a star with how many points?"

"12. North, South, East and West marks at 12, 3, 6 and 9."

"Good. Follow me to ritual space 1."

The five students followed their teacher down the floating corridors and into a room with a golden pentagram.

"The five of you are going to weave a basic spell which will construct an illusion of a memory of the head caster. Mister Potter. Position one. Mentis Creo is the incantation. Mister Potter will start, continuing to repeat the incantation how many times Miss Turncole?"

"Twice Mistress."

"Correct. Whilst he is incanting he will think of a memory. You will each start when the person one position anti clockwise to you has finished their third Mentis."

Harry focused on the memory of reading the letter he was sent from the two schools. As the five students climaxed in their chant a black haze formed in the center of the room, drawing them all in, each student acting out the scene as Harry remembered it.

The next class was Arithmancy with Master Calcule, which was on the whole rather dry. As most of Arithmancy was theoretical, with a few written practice questions, the class appeared to take hours. They were however promised that classes would get better when they had mastered more of the art.

Runes, Harry decided was interesting. It was, in truth the first real magic they had performed. It involved inscribing a rune in the air, using what Mistress Mare called "Wand Pen". Basically what they did was adjust the temperature of the room by drawing a rune in the air. It did however become tedious very quickly.

"Runes, you will find, can be used for all the basic spells, however they take longer. Runes are however, not just a means of performing simple spells. They are used in ritual magic, they can be used to write texts. Many other things as well."

Ancient magic and spell creation were theoretical for the most part.

Harry returned to Karana, brought himself back to the correct time frame and began dumping for the next day. After his dumps were complete he went down into his library and pulled out a book on basic runes entitled "_The complete guide to every day runes"_. He turned to the back and skimmed through the index, finding exactly what he wanted.

"_Using an MIC:_

_To use a MIC one should take a staff and stand it 5 feet in front of the lectern which will be holding the book. (To force staff to stand up turn to page 3521). Place the MIC in the jewel clasp. Activate the staff using the following rune (fig 1.1). Place the following rune on your forehead (use the burn method page 102) (fig 1.2). As long as the staff remains active with the MIC crystal within it, the user does not need to perform the above steps again. Once the staff is disabled, the procedure will need to be repeated._

_Take each book you wish to implant and en scribe the following rune upon it (fig 1.3). A beam of light should connect from the book to the crystal, then the crystal to your forehead."_

Harry began the procedure. When he got to the part about the burn method he flipped to page 102.

"_The Burn method:_

_Often a rune will need to be placed upon the human body. There are two ways of doing this. Tattoo method, which draws the rune in a black ink. This method is for permanent runes. The second is the burn method. This method is used for temporary runes which tie in with another rune. Telepathy runes (used for communication between two people) for example can be done with either method depending on permanency. The burn method does not actually burn the person, instead it forms a black, thick rune which is slightly extruded. To perform the burn method, use the incantation '_pointe à tracer à peler' _then use as for wand pen method."_

Wednesday was relatively boring, Blaise asked about the mark on his forehead, to which Harry answered truthfully, leading to a discussion between the five pupils about the teaching methods of the school. During classes each teacher started by saying how essential their class is, and how it is one of the corner stones of Magic. Transfiguration was spent turning matches to needles to sewing machines and back again, Master Beneview then made them transfigure a sloth into cloth to test the machines. History of magic took the format of dump, overview, quiz, and became monotonous quickly. General charms started by dealing with perfecting wand movements, then levitation. Then using their hands to levitate. Blaise mastered it in ten minutes, Harry 15 minutes later.

Herbology was fun. Master Stem spent the entire time showing how some basic plants, if treated incorrectly, could do some funny things – like turn hair green. Care of Magical creatures was fairly boring, they discussed habitats and ecosystems inside the groundskeepers hut with promises to see animals 'soon'. Astronomy was almost a snooze session. Everyone lay down facing the sky whilst Mistress Starfriend traced the stars in the sky. Over all it was a generally rewarding day.

Once back at Karana, Harry went through his ritual of dump, then retire to the library. This time he used the MIC. Harry had finished his first 5 books for the night and then he accidentally drew the rune over the catalog. The effects were strange. He could remember the title of all the books, nothing of surprise, but he was surprised when he could think of a title and it appeared in his hands. He was even more surprised when he saw the runes that flared up on his wrist when the book appeared.

The next day was spent at Brahe. The first class was Potions, a double, with Master Snape. Master Snape was the brother of a British teacher, Severus Snape, who taught at Hogwarts. He was a dark man, with a biting sense of humor. He was liked by everyone in the class, and well respected. The class brew befudlement broth and confusion cakes.

Master Zen taught defense against the dark arts in a rather unusual manner. They walked into the classroom and found themselves being herded into a corner by a group of dark creatures. Master Zen froze the room, then pointed out the creatures weaknesses and then unfroze them all, allowing them to defeat the creatures.

Master Malfay, teacher of Dark Arts, was what one could only call snobbish. He began with a brief history (including "The influential British Malfoy family split from the Malfay family in 1651"). Then he began a class debate.

"What are the dark arts? Mister Potter?"

"Arts which have been classified Dark by the council."

"Correct and at the same time, totally incorrect. Accio, the summoning charm, could be classified dark if anyone recommended it, yet it would not be a true dark art. Zabini?"

"Arts which use negative fuel like hate or use blood."

"Partially correct again. Maybe if we add the rest of you to this our definition will be slightly correct. Miss Miki?"

"Arts which take away free will or cannot be blocked."

"Also correct. Mister Miki?"

"Arts which taint a being's soul."

"Yes. And finally Miss Turncole."

"Arts which are destructive."

"Partially correct again. So in summary you say that Dark Arts are 'Classified dark', use a negative energy like hate, or use blood, is unblockable, takes away free will, will taint a beings soul and are destructive. All of these apply to some dark arts, but they also apply to some light arts. Accio is destructive, Petrificus Totalus takes away free will. If I were to define dark arts I would say "Magic which is feared by the average practitioner of magic. You are not to be afraid of them. You will use them, you will not abuse them and you will love them. You will not however fall under their seduction. To avoid any of you going dark, you will have to sign this contract with blood. Please note that if you violate this contract you will have you magic dampened, then you will be transported to our holding cell."

After everyone signed, they went on to the lesson, learning a variety of borderline dark spells. Sacrificial magic and Dark Rituals were mainly theoretical, talking about the sacrifices that could be asked for and the effects they could have, it was taught by Mistress Kama, the headmasters sister.

The next two days were Basically spent furthering their knowledge, continuing along the same ilk as they had before. Sunday was the strangest day.

At breakfast, Takan approached Harry and took him to one of the portal cubes. Takan then taught Harry how to flip the cube vertically so that Shar Llounen appeared. Shar Llounen had walls made out of a blood red fire. When Harry touched it his hands went straight through.

"To your left is T1, right is P1, front it R1. This years Black Phoenix is Jacinta Selle from the Silver Serpents. She joins you only for the first 2 sessions. You will be evaluated by each of the races that will be teaching you magic. If you have ability, you will be taught, if not, the item will be dropped and your schedule re-arranged."

"Thank you sir."

"Off with you."

The first two classes, Mental defense and offense were mainly mediation. One could invade the mind of another merely by directing thought, the same as one could block out others by building a mental wall. The class was taught by Master Kama (Yoshia).

After his mind magic classes with Master Kama, Harry sat and waited whilst Jacinta left. Seconds later, Ilztdorl Hungyhim, Mistress of Drow magic walked into the room. She wore leather combat gear, much like that of Mistress Kail. Her pure white hair was pulled back tightly into a pony tail, and contrasted completely with her dark skin. Her ears were slightly pointed and she held herself with confidence.

"You are the black phoenix?" she demanded.

Harry nodded dumbly.

"Answer me when I ask you something boy."

"Yes Ma'am."

She looked him over. Harry felt as if his soul had been torn apart and lain out for inspection. Then she looked up at Harry.

"So, Terremagus?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Even if you did not naturally have the ability to perform Drow magic, that would be enough. You definitely have the ability to perform it. However I suggest you learn quickly how to Terremage yourself into Drow form. Then we can work on higher level magics."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Draeval Kult'ressin?"

"The time spell Ma'am?"

She nodded slowly. "Yoshia must expect great things from you. He can only perform that spell once. We gave him the knowledge to perform the spell after the last black phoenix graduated. How much do you use it?"

"Only to get to the right time for class, and I will be going back a whole day tonight."

The Drow mage snorted and looked at Harry as if he were stupid.

"You have been given a gift boy. Use it. You can go back in time and study longer, practice harder and learn more. You did not even consider doing that did you?"

"No Ma'am."

"Right then, before we start Drow magic we will work out what you will do. And stop calling me Ma'am. Call me Ilztdorl, which means Mystic Warrior"

Harry and Ilztdorl sat down at one of the desks and planned out a schedule.

"Right, each morning after you wake up, you will go back one day. You will spend that day training in all subjects using your trunk. After the training day, you will go to sleep, wake up and NOT go back in time, living that day. The next morning you go back. Simple enough?"

"Yes Ilztdorl."

"Now Drow Magic. The Drow, like the Elves and Fae are inherently magical. Many of the races are directly connected with an element, ours is fire. We also draw power from the magic of the earth. Drow live underground."

Ilztdorl spoke for the remainder of the period about the history of the Drow. Then when the period was finished another lady walked in, her back, all the time facing Harry.

"Corbael Dwyn'neldth, my friend, it has been too long since I have seen you here."

"Ilztdorl, it is good to see you again too. This is the pupil is it?"

The Drow mage nodded. The woman turned allowing Harry a good look. She stood as tall as Ilztdorl, around six feet, she wore long flowing green robes, her eyes were a pale blue, unlike the black of Ilztdorl, and her skin was white as snow, contrasting with her black hair. (--AN-- Some say elves are all blonde. Bah. --AN--)

"Anything I should know about him Ilzt?"

"He's a Terremagus. He is also able to perform Drow magic and has been given the Draeval Kult'ressin."

Corbael looked at Harry much the same as Ilztdorl had.

"He is worthy of learning the elven way. I guess you have assigned him the same training schedule as we used?"

"Correct. I must go and report to the Drow council. Much has been revealed this day."

"For sure. Mister Potter, let's begin by talking about Elven Magic. Elves are connected to the element of earth. We draw our energy from every living thing. We are distant cousins of the Drow, and once our relationship was very strained. Lately through many talks and agreements, we have become a lot closer." she continued on talking about how the Elves magic works. When the lesson was finished she disappeared after telling Harry to wait for Faeis, the Fae magic master.

Faeis appeared in a swirl of air. He stood about 5 inches high and had two wings folded across his back. His hair was the colour of white gold, and he wore a gold circlet on his head. When he landed on the floor he slowly began to change into a boy the size of a nine year old.

"Young Master Potter? I am Faeis."

Harry remembered a comment Takan had made earlier about the Fae.

"Well met Master Faeis. I trust the skies were clear and the breeze was fresh?"

"You know our greeting Mister Potter. Good. I was informed by Yoshia that you are a Terremagus. Have you read much about them?"

"I know a Terremagus can change into any humanoid and a couple of animals as well as manipulate their appearance and physique."

"Almost correct. Human books. Pft. A Terremagus contains more than one type of magic in their core. All Fae are technically Terremagus', we have the 'Fae' form and the 'Faerie' form which I arrived in. The human way of Terremaging is limited like the book you read said. You however will be taught properly. If you have a core of an NMA, you could terremage into one. You would not look different, you would just appear to be unable to perform magic. The same for any other creature. When Terremaged into another form, that form's magical core takes over. To an NMA, their core is unable to manipulate magic. A Terremagus, like yourself has often got thousands, or even millions of different cores available. You are able to perform other races magic because whilst the racial core takes over, there are small gaps for other magics to seep out. Are you with me."

Harry thought for a moment then nodded.

"Why does appearance change then Master Faeis?"

"Simple. The body of a human cannot channel different magic easily. As for manipulation of appearance, that is just because your self image is used for the change. If one does not exist, the natural form will come through. If you pull out the Fae core and imagine yourself with black hair instead of the usual colour hair that you will have, then your hair will be black. If you imagined yourself as a female fae, you will be a female fae. Now the easiest way for you to learn how to manipulate your core is for me to do it for you."

Faeis placed his hands on Harry's temples and Harry shut his eyes. Harry could feel an external force reaching down into him. He could feel every stage as his magic readjusted, and with it, his body. When he reopened his eyes he found everything was larger than it appeared before – or rather he was smaller. Faeis created a mirror in the air and Harry stood in front of it. The eleven year old boy now looked no older than 6. He stood at 4' with blond hair cascading down to his shoulders. His ears were slightly pointed and his eyes a deep violet.

"Do you think you could do the same to change yourself back Mister Potter?"

Harry mentally reached down into his core and pulled out a single thread which he had 'seen' Faeis place back into the core earlier. He then returned the Fae thread to the core and allowed the human thread to spread out and 'smother' his core.

"Well done!"

For the next 15 minutes Harry practiced changing from one to the other. As he did this he looked at the different strands of magic he was manipulating. There were millions of strands, and Harry mentally labeled one Human and one Fae. Then he vowed to try some of the others later.

The final class of the day was "Other Magic". Taken by Takan.

"Welcome to Other Magic Harry."

"Thank you Takan."

"Have you ever heard of Serpent Tongue Harry?"

"No sir."

"Well you just spoke it."

Harry looked at Takan bewildered.

"Have you even spoken to a snake before Harry?"

Harry thought back to the zoo fiasco the day before he received his letter. Then he nodded.

"That was Serpent Tongue. Very few can speak it. There are only 3 people alive at the moment who can speak it, you, me, and a British Dark Lord called Voldemort. Serpent tongue is one form of 'Other magic'. Another, would be elemental magic, manipulating elements. Almost every wizard has some affinity to an element. Another one is manipulae, where a wizard can manipulate flows of magic, for example twisting one spell into another. Fairly rare, one your friend Blaise seems to have. You know about the various magus' skills, I myself am an multi animagus, with the forms of a Basilisk and a phoenix. You are a Terremagus, Yoshia is a metamorphmagus. A lot of these fall under the 'Other Magic' category. There are also racial magics, for example phoenix and unicorn magic. I can see from the rune on your forehead that you managed to get the MIC to work using runes. I half expected that not to work. It's magic is a part of the mental arts, closely linked to Legimancy and Oclumancy, which I believe Yoshia is teaching you. It is called Absomancy. A MIC's connection usually needs to be augmented with another run, a rune of mental amplification. Many of these magic's are innate. A natural Legimens will know when a person is lying to them instinctively. A metamorphmagus will often change appearance when threatened, or when their appearance is messed up. These innate gifts need to be trained. Some gifts can be taught to those without natural ability, legimancy and occlumancy are a good example. Others cannot, like magus and elemental abilities. So today, for the remainder of the lesson, we will test you, discover any skills that need training in this class and work out the next years class. You will also be taught a few arts that are 'trainable'."

The lesson consisted of Harry having large complex spells performed upon his person, him performing large complex spells on pieces of paper, him dripping blood into various liquids and various other tests. The last one was too much for Harry to handle.

"Mister Potter, this one needs a semen sample."

"A... What!?!"

"I take it you know what semen is?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to extract it... manually?"

"N..No..."

"Well lucky there is a spell then."

A spell later and a small phial of semen appeared.

"Positive. Interesting."

"What?"

"Semen carries basically a half set of your genetic code. There is one ability which does not show in a persons DNA and is only present in the ovum or semen's half set. The gene is recessive, meaning that only if both mother and father are carriers is it passed on to the child. There are only two lines in England known to carry this gene. Both families tree's were fairly straight forward, each generation only having one child. One of those lines apparently died out about 40 years ago. Which means your mother was obviously adopted."

"And what is this type of magic sir?"

"White Necromancy, the ability and responsibility to lay down risen dead. A White Necromancer is bound by ancient laws set in stone, fire, water and air thousands of years ago. Alas that is one skill I cannot teach you. There is only ever one fully trained White Necromancer alive at any one time. Yoshia is that person. He will train you during your third, fourth and fifth years."

That evening Harry began exploring the various forms he had. Elf, Drow, Fae, Unicorn, Aquaris, Phoenix, Valkyrie, Kxinti, NMA, the list went on. There were hybrid animals which appeared to have no magic, there were magical creatures, animals and some creatures which Harry could not classify. With each different race came a different way of thinking, heightened or dulled senses and various other changes to his personage.

So ended Harry's first week at Karana. For two years, Harry went back in time each morning, training, learning and becoming the best. Within the Blue Panthers he was known by all members as the Child Prodigy, and apparently the Silver Serpents all knew of Harry being a black phoenix, and spoke of him with awe.

The day before third year Harry was summoned to Takan's office.

"Harry, it is time to choose your electives. Each school offers 2 specialties available only to members of their squadron, apart from Brahe which offers 3. There are also a range of general courses."

Takan handed Harry a list

_Karana:_

_Fighting styles (alternate, other weapons)_

_Riding (Magical and Non Magical creatures)_

_Dhakhan:_

_Personal Rituals_

_Runic Development_

_Salem:_

_Transfiguration mastership_

_Charms Mastership_

_Brahe:_

_Potions Mastership_

_Advanced Dark Arts_

_Advanced Dark Rituals_

_General:_

_Divination (Salem's)_

_British History_

_Music_

_Combining arts_

"Can I do all of them sir?"

"I cannot see that being possible. They have been designed so that they overlap occasionally."

"But with the spell...."

"Very well. If I can get Master Kama to agree you may do them all. But know that I am not happy with your choice. I know from teaching you that you are talented. If you crash and burn during the next year and a half I will prescribe your new schedule. The three official Masterships will require you to be examined at the end of your fifth year. Once you pass your masters, you will be officially recognized everywhere as a master. Even Britain."

Harry's third year was even busier than his previous one. The extra electives meant that occasionally he existed in five places at once. There was one lesson that would forever stand out in Harry's mind.

It was a British history lesson. Master Gabalot was dealing with the first reign of Voldemort. Harry was dozing in his chair, only vaguely listening to him when he heard his name.

"... and Harry Potter, yes the very one in our class, was the one to defeat him. Voldemort attempted to AK him, the curse rebounding without the implementation of a shielding spell, and ripped his soul from his body, earning Harry the title of The Boy Who Lived to the British. Because of the rituals Voldemort has under gone, he is not dead. Just spirit."

Blaise and Harry sent Blaises parents a note asking about the status of Voldemort, and were shocked by the response.

_To Blaise and Mister Potter_

_Voldemort has attempted resurrection once during your first year, and there is talk that he attempted it again in second year. The first time he was going to use the Philosophers stone. The mirror Dumbledore was hiding the stone within was smashed accidentally when they were placing it in the cellar, and with it the stone. The second year was apparently through the use of an enchanted diary. Said diary was flushed down the toilet, and disintegrated._

_Now that that is over and done with. How have you been Blaise? Home is not the same without you. I cannot wait to meet your friend, Mister Potter. The media has been in an uproar about his disappearance. 'Boy Who Lived, maybe it is really Boy Who Died' was the most recent headline. Due to Karana's wards, you are invisible to their tracking spells, and therefore able to be declared dead. Unless you appear within seven years. _

_Rose Zabini_

The rest of Harry's schooling was uneventful. Blaise became the Black Phoenix after training with Harry for months before fourth year tournament.

Harry also became extremely close with his Drow and Elven tutors. It was during one of Harry's lessons with Ilztdorl in his fourth year, whilst they were practicing Drow battle techniques that some interesting information came to light. The Drow had thrown a ball of black fire, and actually hit Harry. When the flames cleared, Ilztdorl began laughing. Harry of course was confused, and hurt. His feelings for his Drow teacher was deep.

"Mister Potter, you have been using the time spell a lot haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Did you realise that you have actually aged for part of that time?"

"I have?"

"Cast for me."

Harry cast the spell and was startled to find the results. "I'm 25!"

"Yes Harry. I believe your Terremagus skills have hidden your change in age. The ball of fire I threw at you not only reverted you to your human form, but also took away your ability to Terremage your appearance during the change. Look."

Harry cast a mirror charm and looked in, slightly afraid of what he would see. There in front of the mirror stood a 6'4" man with well toned muscles, hair down to his mid back and bright green eyes.

"Well Mister Potter. I think you are lucky you are a terremagus with such power in Elven and Drow magic, otherwise you would have lived more than an eighth of your life already."

"Huh?"

"How long does an Elf live Harry? What about Drow?"

"Over 2,000 years."

"Correct Harry. How long do you think you will live?"

"I don't know... hundred and fifty."

"Oh no Harry. You are a terremagus. You live until you want to die. Death from Old age occurs when your body gets too old. Your body is always fresh, you could appear to be 55, and your organs will be that of a 55 year old. Appear to be 5, your organs will be that of a 5 year old."

From that point on, he spent his lessons with the Drow and Elf (who decided to combine his lessons in fifth year) in his 'natural' human form. Over the year, Harry developed a crush on both of his teachers, little did he know (until a few months later) that both teachers reciprocated. Neither teacher was willing to give him up either. And so they decided to do what seemed fair. They would share. After talking with Harry, the three became an item, in private of course.

On the last day of term, Harry was called into Takan's office.

"Your time here is up Black Phoenix, I have a letter to you, from Hogwarts."

Takan handed Harry a piece of parchment.

_To Mister Harry Potter._

_I realise that you have chosen to go to Karana instead of Hogwarts for your education. I have been in contact with Yoshia Kama, your headmaster, and he has informed me that your schooling will only be 5 years in duration. Therefore Hogwarts wishes to extend an invitation to you for the remaining two years._

_Due to wizarding laws as they currently are, should you maintain residence within Britain you are required to attend a wizarding school until the end of your 7th year. _

_I hope you will accept our invitation,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

"Sir, what would you suggest I do?"

"You are good friends with Blaise, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"He is going to Hogwarts for his last two years, following in his parents footsteps. Why don't you discuss it with him. Should you attend, we will of course be extending your special training in various magics, so you will need to bargain with Dumbledore."

"I will write to him immediately then, if Blaise is going, I will go."

"Okay. Just be careful, Dumbledore is known to be very manipulative."

Takan handed Harry a pen and paper.

_To Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Thankyou for your invitation. I gladly accept. There are a few terms I wish to set out. I am receiving special instruction by 4 masters here at Karana. When I come, they are coming with me. These masters are to receive the same respect a teacher at your school demands. Only one of these teachers is human. I will require a place to put my trunk. I require nothing else, no bedroom. I wish to be exempt from your house system. Two of these teachers will not require quarters, they will live with me. The teachers names are Takan Kamon (human), Ilztdorl Hungyhim (Drow), Corbael Dwyn'neldth (Elf), Faeis (Fae)._

_I will arrive on the eve of September First with my teachers after your welcoming feast. Mister Zabini will be coming with me. If you could send someone to meet us outside the doors of the school, I would be most grateful._

_Regards_

_  
Harold James Potter_

_Black Phoenix, _

_Karana._

Harry charmed the letter, which turned into a paper phoenix, which disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Harry, why do you send letters like that, it always messes up my office when they arrive?"

Harry grinned.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, giving his farewell speech, when there was a sudden flash of light. When the students could see again, there was a white paper bird flying towards the Headmaster, behind it, strips of silver foil were coming from it's wings, floating to the floor. The bird landed on the table and unfolded into a sheet of paper.

Albus Dumbledore picked up the paper and read the letter.

"It appears that when you come back next year we will have 2 new students and four new teachers. Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts."

--

Well that is chapter 2 finished

Thanks to Constance Malfoy for BETA'ing this chapter (This version is the unbeta'ed one, I will post a beta'ed one when I get it back)

I want to say something now. I HATE MAKING UP NAMES! Cecile Soul... I mean really... ICK! (poor kid ;-P)...

Okay now to explain some things which I would probably have been asked about in reviews.

Takan is NOT NORMAL, as I briefly mentioned. I want to add more depth to Takan before I reveal what exactly a Protector is. I made a mistake in chapter one. I made a feeble excuse in this chapter. Takan has never had a student under him.

The trunks dimensions are estimated to be about 1M X .5M X .5M (lwh), so when in was vertical, it was 1M tall, which expanded 300 times is 300M tall. I gave each room 3M ceilings, making 100 floors. Each floor is 150M x 150M, so in a single word, huge.

---Riddle---

I supplied a couple of figures in this chapter in the library. Think back to chapter one. I also provided another figure which is directly related to the same subject.

See if you can figure it out – review with your answer, be sure to include your squadron, Blue Panther, Golden Eagle, Silver Serpent or Red Fox. 10 pts per question (there are 2 things I want noticed) to the squadron who's member answers first.

(And no, Karana does not have a 'squadron cup', in fact Karana does no grading what so ever. The teachers work with students until they understand completely before moving on – hence the small class sizes. Testing on memory is useless as the memory dumps, once the knowledge is used, forms permanent long term memories.)


	3. The first day, not always the worst day

Albus Dumbledore was nervous. He had invited Harry back to England. But this Harry was not under his thumb. The plan he had for the destruction of Voldemort needed a dependant Harry. Years of planning, meddling and manipulation down the drain.

Well... Maybe not. Albus knew Yoshia Kama, quite well. Yoshia was one of 5 wizards who came from around the world to help finish of Grindelwald. He had an apprentice too. Taken, Takan, something like that any way. Both were skilled fighters and wizards, they did what he had been trying to do for ages. They killed him. Then they vanished, leaving Dumbledore to bask in the glory, as it should be. If Harry worked like Yoshia's team did, then maybe it would all work out okay. He would just wait until Voldemort was dead, then bask in the glory whilst Harry sat in the corner. Yes... it could work out just fine.

---------

Whilst Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office, Harry and Blaise were planning their entrance to Hogwarts. The knew it had to be impressive. They needed to make a statement – we are not here to be manipulated. The twins and Maria Turncole were sitting down helping them.

"Well Harry, you want to make a bang... I say you use shadow stallions." Chieko suggested.

"What about fathers latest venture Chi... Do you think he would let them?"

"No way Shino. Valkieren Shadows are too valuable."

"What if we were to purchase some?"

"Harry, do you know how much they cost?" Maria spoke up.

"Not really."

"Father said one hundred and fifty each at least. That is for a crud one."

"Million? That's fine."

Everyone looked at Harry in amazement.

"Actually, thousand Haz. For a fine one your looking at seven mil each."

"Could your father have a team of six ready for sale before August 25th?"

"I'll write tonight."

Harry wrote out a debit slip and passed it to Shino.

"You write that like it is nothing Harry."

Harry blushed.

"Before I forget, Celebratory drinks in my room tonight." Blaise stated.

The five of them went their separate ways, until the party that night, which was being held in Blaise's room. When the five students were gathered at the 'party' they began to swap gifts with each other.

To Blaise, Harry gave a set of enchanted katanas – one of the few weapons Blaise could beat Harry with. To the Miki twins he gave the deeds to a property, with funding to set up their own farm and to Maria Turncole, who's family was still fairly destitute, he gave 17 million dollars and a seat on the high council (as with any modern council, seats could be bought easily).

Blaise gave Harry a supply of illegal potions ingredients, the twins gave him a letter, and Maria a bracelet, enchanted with various protection charms.

The letter from the twins turned out to be from their father.

_To Mister Potter. _

_My son and daughter inform me you are interested in the purchase of 6 Valkierian Shadows. Your debit slip for 42 million is enough to purchase 6 of my most prized animals. Chi and Shi would like to give you a carriage. As such, I am providing you with a black, 6 person carriage, with a footman for no extra charge._

_Congratulations on your graduation from Karana, and good luck in the future. If you ever need livestock, our family has farmed for generations. Please do contact me._

_Regards_

_Shira Miki._

'Yes' Harry thought to himself. Our entrance will be spectacular.

----

September first, Albus Dumbledore sat at the staff table awaiting the end of the feast. Looking over the crowd of assembled students he stands and dismisses all of the students, with the exception of the prefects.

"Come, we have two new students to greet."

After a couple of minutes, where all the teachers and prefects were gathered at the front door of the castle, a Hufflepuff prefect pointed to the sky, where all eyes were instantly drawn.

The clear night sky had suddenly clouded over in one spot. The clouds were red and stormy. Thunder and lightning clapped. Out of the sky galloped 6 pure black creatures, pulling a carriage. They appeared to be horses, however their manes were black fire, their eyes looked like doorways into hell.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the steps to Hogwarts. The door opened, and 6 figures disembarked.

At the front of the group stood two powerful looking teens. Both had black hair, tied back at the neck, both were wearing battle robes, one black, purple, green and silver, the other black, green, silver and gold.

Behind them stood a tall man wearing pure black robes, to his left stood a dark skinned woman, with white hair. To her left stood another woman, black hair with snow white skin. And to her left, a boy who looked no older than an 11 year old child. All of the figures were hidden in shadow. A bolt of lightning briefly illuminated them

Dumbledore stepped forwards.

"I hope your journey went well. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry stepped forwards and bowed.

"Albus Dumbledore, I am Harry Potter, Member of the five squadrons, member of the Black Phoenix, graduate of Karana."

Next was Blaise. "I am Blaise Zabini, Member of the Blue Panthers, honorary Black Phoenix, graduate of Karana."

"I am Takan Kamon, Protector of the light, guardian of hope, member of the Black Phoenix, graduate of Karana."

"I am Ilztdorl, Mystic Warrior of the Sisterhood of the Forgotten ways. Member of the Drow Council, Member of the Royal family, next in succession for the throne of Sar'Caranon, beloved of Harry Potter."

"I am Corbael, the Legendary Guardian, Walker of the Arcane, Spell weaver, Member of the Royal family, next in succession for the throne of Faer'Caravelle, beloved of Harry Potter"

"I am Faeis, Walker of paths uncrossed, sprite of the air and sky, keeper of balance, member of the council of 9."

"Now that the intro..."

"Your staff have not introduced themselves. As you have many, at least the senior most four should introduce themselves." Harry butted in quickly.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Griffindor house, Mistress of transfiguration, member of the Transfiguration Association of England."

"I am Severus Snape, Third in command of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Second in command of wards, Head of Slytherin House, Master of Potions, Master of Defense, Dueling Master, head of Potions Control Board of Britain."

"Filius Flitwick. Charms Master, Dueling Master, Head of Ravenclaw."

"Pomona Sprout, Herbology Master, Head of Hufflepuff house, head of the Registered Growers Association."

Harry inclined his head at the staff members.

"You have a talented staff. I myself enjoy a good duel, masters Flitwick and Snape, perhaps one day soon we shall engage in friendly spar. If you wish to know our qualifications, I hold masters in charms, transfiguration and potions, Blaise is a charms master. Takan never bothered with the tests."

"Now, how about you come inside. I am sure our Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid can take care of your mounts... intriguing creatures..."

"Valkierian Shadows. Whilst I do not doubt his skills, I doubt he knows proper care for these creatures."

"What's I gotta do 'Arry?"

"Master Hagrid?"

"Aye. I aint seen you since you was a baby Harry."

"Oh.. Well. First, create a torch for each animal. Place the torch within the mane. Once the torch is lit say the incantation 'dal chath ulu khaliizi, takata', the steed will turn to stone, place the torch in the mouth. Repeat for each animal. Then gather some live animals, something like a rabbit. Place one inside the flame, I suggest you wear Dragon Hide as you do it. The animal will go up in flames. When the flames turn red, the creature is fed."

"Do they return to normal after that?" a Gryffindor prefect with bushy brown hair asked.

"No. Valkierian Shadows stay as stone until the flame is returned to them, or until the full moon. If I had a large fire field, I could just release them there, but alas, I do not. And what is your name miss."

"Granger. Hermione Granger, 5th year prefect of Griffindor house."

The welcoming party, and six newest occupants of Hogwarts entered the building, no one noticing the fact that none of the new people used a wand to levitate their belongings.

When they were all standing within the entrance hall, the prefects were dismissed, as were the majority of the staff, the exceptions being Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall will show Masters Takan and Faeis to their rooms, Mister Zabini, follow me and we will get you sorted. Professor Snape will show the remaining three their quarters."

Harry followed after Professor Snape, down towards the Dungeons.

"So Mister Potter. Finally decided to come to Hogwarts have you?" the dark professor snipped.

"Aye Master Snape. Your brother sends his wishes, by the way. He also sends this comment. 'You are stupid for agreeing with the bee, but I understand your motivation' I gather that you understand. He also left me some ingredients for you." Harry answered, unfazed in the least by the snarky potions professor.

To say that Severus Snape was surprised would be an understatement. Quickly gathering his thoughts, he turned to Harry.

"Well where are they?"

"In my trunk. Show me where I can put it and I will get them for you."

Minutes later, Harry, Severus, Ilztdorl and Corbael entered a rather small room. Harry placed his trunk on the ground and opened the roomy compartment.

When everyone was in the loby area, Harry opened the elevator and ushered the pureblooded wizard, drow and elf into the 'steel contraption'.

"A friend in the trunk industry figured out how to make a compartment 300 times larger. Now... potions lab... floor 15."

The elevator moved, startling all but Harry, until it came to the potions lab.

"You brew here Mister Potter?"

"I enjoy potions Master Snape. One cannot work in a cramped environment. Your supplies are over here."

Harry pointed to 10 large creates labeled SS.

"How am I to get these boxes to my quarters? One or two I could handle, but 10? I gather they cannot be shrunk."

"No. Now, since you are using imported materials, and your brother is at Karana, I take it you know of the advancements outside of the British isles, which means you would be open to some different magic."

Severus gave a sharp nod.

"Ilztdorl, will a Drow battle gate work here, without killing potions ingredients?"

"Aye Haz. It will need more energy though, go Drow."

To the surprise of the potion master, Harry Potter suddenly changed shape in front of his very eyes into, what could only be considered the male equivalent of Ilztdorl, then he began a low chant, which suddenly formed a large rectangle which opened to the Potion Master's private store cupboard. Severus promptly levitated the creates through the portal, then looked to Harry.

"You can either leave, or come sit down with us for a chat. I don't say this often Master Snape, but I like your company."

"I will stay."

Harry looked over to the Elf and Drow, who were quietly chatting.

"Iltz, Cor, did you want to come and talk with Master Snape, or are you happy to retire to our room?"

The two girls talked amongst themselves for a second.

"Bed."

"Floor 2. Now Mister Snape, did you want to adjourn to my library?"

Severus Snape was never one to turn down looking at another mans library, so minutes later they were both sitting in the overly large library. Talking about various potions theories, namely Wolfsbane, which Severus had invented 3 years ago.

"No, if you add the silver nitrate, it will kill the wolf."

"Not if you add the nettles at the end, they act as a buffer, see it says so in" Harry called for a large potions tome " this book... Here. Nettles absorb silver, surrounding it in an impenetrable wall, which does not get digested, useful for any potion to be given to a werewolf."

"True, but it also says in... do you have Potion Masters Journal, edition 16235?"

Harry handed the journal to Severus, who flicked through.

"Here... Nettles will react badly with a werewolf, as wolfs are carnivorous, and the addition of the indigestible plant matter will result in vomiting, and loss of essential dosage of potion."

"So add something which causes the potion to be instantly absorbed, yet stored in the muscles to be time released."

"Like Dragon Heartstrings?"

"Yes, although I would make a stock out of it... soak a heartstring in 20,000 gallons of water under a low flame, add some salts, then store... you should only need 1 ml per dose... and if this cure works... I can see no reason why they would disallow it's use."

Their talking continued long into the night, then the two went to Harry's lab to begin working on what they had discussed. A cure for lycanthropy. (Severus's biggest fear was werewolves, so the sooner he could cure them all, the better). During the breaks in their brewing, they discussed 'current events'. Apparently Voldemort had risen when Peter Petigrew stole some of Albus' blood, for a blood ritual.

"Really... Bone of the father, Flesh of the Servant and Blood of an Enemy? There are much better rituals... Well Voldemort is always one for the evil ritual isn't he."

"Yes."

Harry walked over to a filing cabinet (one which existed in each room of the complex and was linked to his cabinet in his room at Karana) and pulled out a manila folder.

After a quick scan he turned a calculating gaze on the dark potions master.

"You spy?"

"How did you..." the normally cool man spluttered.

Harry handed him the manila folder he held which was labeled "Severus Snape".

"You've done your research."

"Of course sir."

"How did you find out this... and this... not even my brother knew most of this!"

Harry winked at the potions master. "A Black Phoenix never tells sir, however I thought you may appreciate this." Harry walked over to his filing cabinet and pulled a sheet of paper out of another folder, duplicating it.

"Albus was arrested for shop lifting socks!" Severus chuckled.

"Aye sir."

"Potter, I like you. Now do you have anything interesting on the other three?"

"Depends on whether you can do something for me."

"What?"

"I need an ear in the staff meetings. And the order meetings, I know for a fact that Albus is manipulative and will only give me data he wants me to know."

"Fine."

Harry pulled out another sheet of paper and handed a duplicate to the smirking potions master.

"Catnip. Your colleague Minerva McGonagall was in Saint Mungos for 3 months of rehab after becoming addicted to Catnip. Apparently her animagus form has rubbed off on her personage. Any time she is near it she goes into conniptions."

Severus laughed at the photo's on the page. Whilst he was laughing, he noticed Harry was rummaging in one of the ingredients cupboards.

"What are you doing?"

"Consider this a present. Essence of Catnip. Now, Filius Flitwick... Summer job as a stilt walking clown apparently. Quit after fracturing both legs when someone yelled out 'Hey look its Harry Potter'. Pomona Sprout, not much dirt on her really... rather tame, although she did spend four days being controlled by a new hybrid plant she bred, which had various... appetites. She was found in a London red light district. Now unfortunately there are two wonderful ladies waiting for me in my bedroom and they will kill me if I don't go to bed for at least 2 hours a night. I am arranging my schedule tomorrow, so I will ensure i schedule some time for us to work on potions. I gather you can show yourself out. Until then, feel free to use anything in this room. Don't touch the black filing cabinet though. It is rather well protected. The book over there is linked to my library. The easiest way out is to touch the red button on the elevator. The other way is apparition but that would not be ideal in Hogwarts."

With that Harry left Severus to 'play'.

The next morning Harry woke to find Severus still in the potions Laboratory.

"Still here?"

"I was just..."

"It's fine. Would you like to come for a run with me?"

"Certainly."

"Do you want to go to my training track or would you prefer to come to the lake."

"Outside, if that is okay with you Harry."

Harry pulled a staff out of his robes and planted it into the ground. After whispering a phrase a portal opened into a large park with a lake in the middle.

"Welcome to Shar Llounen's outdoor training ground. Tell anyone about it you die." The cold tone of Harry's voice erased all doubt that Harry would not live up to his promise. "Shar Llounen is the school of the Black Phoenix. There are only seven people will unrestricted access to Shar Llounen. Takan, Yoshia, my three teachers, myself and the owner of Shar Llounen."

"Where is this?"

"Everywhere, nowhere, here, there. No one knows. Yoshia believes it is a separate dimension, Takan believes it is displaced in time by mere milliseconds and I personally believe it exists in a separate plane. A higher plane. Then there is the owner, who's answer is that this place does not exist so the point is moot."

Harry then began a slow jog, gradually speeding up. Severus Snape kept up for the first 3 laps, then began slowing down. After another 12 laps Harry stopped.

"You must be one of the fittest wizards I have ever met Severus. Most cannot last 1 around this lake. I have spent over 10 years running this long distance." It would take weeks for Severus to figure out that comment. Harry created another portal which opened just outside the closed doors of the Great Hall. According to Severus's watch all of the students and staff would be in the Hall receiving schedules.

The two men were joined a minute later by Harry's two consorts. Harry waved his hands and the two giant oak doors to the great Hall slammed open. He stormed up to the head table, his battle robes billowing out behind him, with Snape at his side. The Hall was deathly silent as the two men took a seat at the head table, the two women sat on the other side of Harry.

Dumbledore stood and addressed the student body.

"I would like to welcome a new student to our midst, Blaise Zabini, who has been sorted into Slytherin. I would like to introduce our new Defense professor who will also be taking a physical defense class, Professor Harry Potter. There are also a number of other guests staying with us."

Harry's head snapped over to the headmaster.

Quietly Harry spoke to the headmaster. "We never agreed on that! I said I would teach a physical training course, that is all."

"Spur of the moment Harry. Our defense professor was killed last night on his way to Hogwarts."

"Very well old man. Expect many complaints about a harsh teacher though. May I speak to the students?"

The esteemed headmaster nodded.

"Welcome students. I was not expecting to be teaching you defense against the dark arts, but I am now. The physical training course I will be starting will take up much of your time, should you wish to participate. I am asking for at least 2 hours of your time each day. You may like me now. If you join my class, after the first week you will hate me. By the second you will wish me dead. By the end of the month, if you do not wish I never existed, I will eat a lemon drop. You will learn endurance. You will learn how to use a weapon, you will learn how to kill, you will learn how to heal. You will learn to live. You will learn to die. Thankyou. Could my defense students please come to the great hall before your classes. I am not using the defense classroom."

A schedule was slid across the table to him when he sat down. First class, 5th year Griffindor and Slytherin. When all of the staff and students had left with the exception of his class and Severus (who had asked to attend his first lesson), he opened a gateway to one of his training rooms.

"Follow me Class."

Inside was a bare room. There were no desks, no books, nothing, except for a large chest.

"Spread out. I want to test you." Harry opened the chest and hundreds of balls flew into the air.

"These balls will attack you. Three balls per person. They will shoot a basic electrical jolt spell at you. They move. You must disable them. Should you have any problems, the safety word is dead. Do not mutter this word unless you are in trouble as any balls that hear it will be disabled. These balls will fly randomly around the room for 10 seconds before they race towards you and begin. Go."

Harry remembered the same class at Karana, on his fifth day. The balls did not just shock however. They inflicted excruciating pain – not cruciatus bad, but still bad. They were each put up against 12 balls. When they disabled them all, they reactivated. 2 hours of torture it was.

Five minutes later, Harry yelled out "RETURN". All of the spheres flew back into the trunk. A board at the back of the room gave a score for each student out of 1000 (1000 being disabled all three without being hit). No score was above 100 (300 would be disabled one ball before being hit).

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me. Granger? What spells did you try, you have the highest score?"

"Expeliaramus, stupify, petrificus totalus, protego um."

"Basic dueling spells then. Now, why didn't Expeliarmus work?"

"Ummm..."

"Anyone? No. Quite simple. The spell acts on the wand, and more specifically to magical core. These drones merely shoot energy, there is no core to attach to. Now stupify?"

"No brain sir?"

"Correct. Petrificus Totalus?"

"It did work sir."

"Correct, why?"

"Because it relied on upwards motion to stay up and Petrificus stopped that?"

"Yes. Did Protego protect you miss Granger?"

"No sir."

"Why not?"

"Because it was pure energy, not a structured spell?"

"Correct. Now had you evaluated your enemy class, you would have realized that it is mechanical, not real. Therefor you should have shot it will spells like banishing charms, reductor curses, bludgeoning curses, anything physical. Protections would be better if it was a physical object, like an avis spell or using a transfiguration spell. Allow me to demonstrate. Line up against that wall."

Harry set all of the drones to attack him, on the advanced level. 5 minutes later all were lying on the ground. Harry's score, 997.

"As you can see, I was hit once. A glancing blow to my robes, but a blow none the less. You will notice that my tactics involved pushing away the objects whilst I disabled others. If you cannot get into the 700's at least by the end of this course, you will fail. Now, sit."

Chairs and desks instantly appeared inside the classroom. Harry began a basic lecture on protection spells.

"Now let's talk about blocking the worst curse you will probably come against. Avada Kedavra. Now how would you block it?"

Three people raised their hands. Hermione, Ron and Draco.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"You can't."

"Have you been a wizard for so long that you cannot think outside of using magical energy? Mister Malfoy, I want you to cast Avada Kedavra on me. If it hits me, I there is a legal document on my desk which will exempt you from Azkaban. Fire when ever your ready."

A bolt of green energy flew towards Harry. A brief wave of his wand, and the curse was no more.

"Can anyone tell me what I did?"

"Blocked Avada Kedavra with a shield?"

"False. I conjured a brick, right in the course of the curse. My aim was true, so when the brick intercepted the curse, I dropped the brick before you could have seen it. Mister Malfoy's curse was not as powerful as a death eaters, therefor when it hit my brick it did not explode into millions of pieces. Now why do most wizards just stand and take Avada then, instead of blocking. Rolling and Dodging does not work well because I could shoot off 20 Avada's in the time it would take you to move, guaranteeing you will crash into at least one."

When no answers were forthcoming, Harry sighed.

"Because you think magic is the answer to everything. Now I conjured, which was magic, but you wizards don't think like that. You think about the magic directly combating the other magic. This is where you could learn a lot from people who are NMA."

"NMA sir?" Seamus Finegan asked.

"The Non Magically Adept."

"You mean Muggles?"

"No, Muggles is a discriminatory label, a name. They are still humans. They are just not Adept at magic. Miss Parkinson, if you were to conceive a baby, this Tuesday with Mister Malfoy, what would you expect from the baby?"

"It would be powerful sir, two powerful parents creating a powerful child."

"Then you would be wrong, it would be what you term a squib. If you were to conceive on the Tuesday following, then your child would be very powerful. The parentage has minimal effect on power. Miss Granger, you were conceived on the 15th of October 1979 correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Your power level Miss Granger, what is it?"

"7 sir."

"Miss Parkinson, you were conceived on the 12th of September that same year, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Your power level?"

"I don't know sir."

"6.5. If you were conceived on the same day as Miss Granger, it would probably have been 7.2, max. Had you been conceived a day earlier, you would have been a 'squib'."

"How do you know this?" came the drawl from Draco Malfoy.

"Apart from it being a well known fact outside of Britain, one can easily use a star chart, along with a magic field chart and a magnetic field chart to plot the best time for conception of a child to receive a powerful child. You can also plot the times you do not want to conceive for risk of a squib. If anyone is interested I have a chart in my library that you can borrow. Now, since that tangent is finished, how could you turn the counter I just showed into an offensive as well as a defensive maneuver?"

"Place a mirrored surface on them."

"A mirror will not reflect the curse, however if you had the time, you could develop a confundus hex which would confuse the weave, in fact reversing it, turning it 180 degrees."

"Mister Malfoy what would you do?"

"Use a swarm of them as projectiles."

"Correct. Now the incantation to conjure a single brick is _conjurus later_. To conjure a projectile one, one which flies, uses a different tactic, _pario volaticus later_, or if you want to amuse yourself at the same time, _pario citivolus later_." Harry demonstrated the last spell, and a red brick appeared with little white wings, which flapped around the room. "Now I can control that with my mind, where I want it to go. However I can just give it a general direction, like, fly around me and intercept any curse, or go and build a wall around Mister Goyle, or fall onto my head. Building a wall with one brick would not work, but it would if I was in control of hundreds of bricks. _Pario volaticus multiplicus later_. That is the incantation you should remember. Now as I am fairly powerful, I could end up with thousands of bricks. If I was a level .1, which is barely above a squib, can manage Wingardium Leviosa at the most, I would get a single brick. You may be able to get 20 or 30 bricks. The number is largely intention, coupled with the limit of your magic. Now I have a lovely spell you can use to practice this with, _foro lumen_. It is an unblockable lazer of light. Spread out, find a partner and practice."

And so they did. Harry's classes continued this way for all of the classes 2nd year up. 1st years they discussed what Dark Arts were. That evening was the first Physical Defense class.

"Welcome to Physical Defence." Harry looked over the swarm of students, 3rd year and up. Almost everyone had come. Harry had led them into the same training room as his defense class.

"I want each of you to run 3 laps around this room."

The perimeter of the room was probably only about 100m at the time, and no body looked at it as if it was too hard, and began to jog. Harry released the confining spell on the walls, making the room full sized 150m x 150m. There was a collective groan from everyone.

"Move! Or do I have to create motivation?"

A 5th year Hufflepuff was silly enough to ask what sort of motivation.

"_Horrea Conjurus_."

A team of dangerous looking animals appeared.

"Chase em down boys."

By the end of the class, Harry Potters name was cursed. Every student walked through the portal to the great hall looking like they had only just survived 13 rounds with a blast ended scewt. When one student commented such, Harry called out cheerfully "Good idea! I will ask Professor Hagrid for some."

That night Harry wept. He wept because he knew he was going to rip the child hood away from every student in his classes. He was making an army. Two sets of arms wrapped around him, and he fell asleep in the arms of his two lovers.


End file.
